


Toward The Future

by Titti



Series: Our Summer at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's last year at Hogwarts. Severus and Bill are there to help them fight Voldemort. Along the way, new friendships and relationships are formed between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.





	Toward The Future

**An Interesting Year**

**September 2, 1997**

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked as the Magical Trio stood in front of the blank stonewall that hid the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"Of course, I am. Now, we need to figure out how we get in." Before Harry could say more, the door swung open.

"Oh, it's you. Come on in." The three Gryffindors looked at the boy with a confused look. "Who is he?" Ron mouthed. Harry and Hermione shrugged, communicating their ignorance on the subject.

The three walked inside and looked around. While Harry and Ron had been here, once in their second year, the fear of getting caught hadn't given them the chance to look around.

The low ceiling of the entrance gave way to a high ceiling with Gothic carvings in the elaborate wood between the stern columns. It looked like a fifteenth century cathedral. The furniture was more expensive that the one in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione wonder if it was due to their parents' donations to the school. Candelabra hang low from the ceiling with hundred of candles through the room to provide the light in the window free room.

"Harry, you're late." Draco walked toward the boy and kissed him, pulling him close.

"Missed you." Harry sighed. 

"I missed you too, but don't worry; I don't plan to let you go for a while. Let me get the students settled in Slytherin and then you can stay in my room. As long as that ding bat of McGonagall doesn't object, no one here will say anything." Draco kissed his lover once more. "Is that better?"

Harry nodded, then he remembered the boy at the entrance. "Who was the bloke that opened the door? And why did you make us come here?"

"That's Tom." 

Harry snorted. "A Slytherin named Tom, how original!"

"As I was saying, I just want to make sure that every Slytherin knows that you're welcomed here. In the future, the password is 'freedom'. Now, Granger, Weasley, let's go. Everyone is waiting for us."

The four went outside until they reached the Potions classroom.

"I though I was going to learn Dark Arts today." Harry looked confused. "I don't want to brew potions."

Draco sighed. "Harry, how many teachers would let us use their classroom to teach you illegal curses that we aren't supposed to know about? Come on, let's not waste time. Pansy doesn't like to be left waiting."

"It seems that Pansy doesn't like a lot of things. She is worse than Snape," Ron murmured. Hermione giggled.

When they entered the classroom, they found the Slytherins spread through the room. Vince, Millie and Blaise were on one side. Pansy was talking to Greg. She raised her eyes and fixed them on Harry. "You're late, Potter."

"Sorry." Harry felt like a First Year, but couldn't help it.

"Stop being so meek," Pansy snapped. "You're supposed to defeat the Dark Lord, for Slytherin's sake. Now start moving the front desk without magic. Greg seems to think that you need your physical exercise. Might as well combine the two."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry and motioned for him to start doing what Pansy was saying. "Granger, Weasley. We usually do our assignments together. We also decided that we should be all here in case we need to integrate more than one aspect of Harry's training. You're more than welcome to stay here or go. It's really up to you. As we told you, Blaise and I are the best in transfiguration, Millie and Pansy excel in DADA, Greg is our Arithmancy genius, Vince and I are the best at potions. You need our help, just ask."

"It seems you have things well under control, Mr. Malfoy," a low baritone voice said.

Draco smiled. "I swear you walk on air, Severus. I didn't hear you come in."

"That is the point, Draco. How can I catch unsuspecting students if I make more racket than Peeves?" Severus stared at the other boy who had become part of his family during the summer. "What exactly are you doing, Harry?"

"I've just became a slave for your Slytherins," the Boy Who Lived replied sarcastically, while moving the last of the desks.

Severus smirked. "That might prove quite interesting."

"Leave Harry alone." Bill walked in the classroom and smiled at his new students. "Hello everyone, Ron."

"Bill, do you really have to do that?" Ron frowned as his brother wrapped his arms around Severus from behind.

"Oy, don't get in a flap, Ron!" Bill rolled his eyes.

"While I'm sure such language is common place in your house, you might refrain from using it in a room full of student, even if you are talking to your brother."

"Please, Sev, I remember being a student and our vocabulary was even worse."

"That's exactly the difference between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Words are more powerful than a curse for a Slytherin," Severus said with pride.

"As much as I love to listen to linguistic lessons from my professors, we have things to do. So unless you want to tell Dumbledore that you are aware of what we are teaching Harry, you should leave," Draco informed them. 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Draco. We're leaving." Draco shook his head, but smiled at Bill.

As the door closed, Harry's training began in earnest. The Boy Who Lived was pushed to his limit by the Slytherins. Harry hated them, but wished that his teachers had cared enough to force him to prepare himself for reality.

* * *

Severus moved swiftly through his room. The pain in his arm commanded him to move speedily. He didn't turn on the lights, as to avoid awaking Bill, but the darkness didn't hinder his movements. He was almost ready to leave when he heard his lover call him.

Severus went back to the bed. He kissed Bill tenderly. "I have to go. Go back to sleep. I'll be back." 

Severus silently prayed that he would be able to keep his promise. This was the first time he had been called since May. His meeting with Arnold at Hogsmeade had been informative. Obviously, Voldemort had been calling his inner circle and Severus had not been summoned.

With the anti-apparating wards back up, Severus quickly walked outside, put his robe and mask and apparated. He never noticed two shadows that had followed him into the night.

* * *

"He needs help." Millie looked at Blaise. Since Draco and Greg had spotted Severus leaving school, the Slytherins had taken turns patrolling.

Blaise shook his head. "We're supposed to observe, not interfere yet. It's too early."

"Look, it won't help us if the students find him in Death Eater robes in the morning. The others aren't here and it's our decision. Do we go and help him or do we leave him there and hope that he can make it back?" Millie spoke softly as was her habit.

"Okay, we help him."

Millie nodded. "I'll levitate him back to his room. You can go to the common room and tell the others to meet in the Professor's chambers. He'll want explanations when he regains consciousness."

Blaise ran to the dungeon while Millie reached Snape. She summoned a stretcher and levitated Severus's body. She quickly made it through the grounds, hoping that no one would see her.

She reached the castle when she saw the Headmaster coming her way. Too late to hide, Millie mentally prepared herself for the encounter.

"What are you doing, Miss Bulstrode?" Dumbledore smiled at the glare the student gave him. "Yes, I see what you are doing, but you should be in bed."

"Let's get the Professor inside then you can take points off. It's not like Slytherin will win the Cup with Potter here," she added under her breath as she walked inside and toward the dungeon.

"This is not the way to the Infirmary, Miss Bulstrode."

Millie snorted. "I'm taking Professor Snape to his rooms. We'll take care of him, Headmaster. You can get some sleep if you wish."

Dumbledore sighed. They walked silently toward Severus's chamber. When exactly had his Slytherins lost all respect for him? This was more than simple dislike. The young woman simply thought it wise to ignore him. 

The Headmaster shouldn't have been surprised to see most of the seventh year Slytherins waiting with Bill, but he was. Somehow, the redhead had been adopted by Severus's House regardless of the fact that every Weasley had always been in Gryffindor.

"Put him on the couch," Bill directed Millie.

Draco and Bill worked quickly to take off the robe and to loosen the clothes. When they were done, Bill took the white mask from Millicent and brought them into their room. When he returned, he heard the Headmaster argue with the Slytherins.

"He will be better cared for in the Infirmary," Albus stated once more.

"No, he won't. There is nothing that can be done to ease the effects of the Cruciatus. He simply needs to be comfortable and he isn't comfortable in the Infirmary," Blaise retorted.

"They are right, Albus. Severus doesn't like to stay there," Bill put in.

A knock on the door stopped the discussion. Pansy opened the door, but there was no one there.

"Potter, take the bloody cloak off," she said to the empty air and stepped aside to let them him.

The Gryffindor trio appeared from under the cloak. Their smiles turned into frowns when they saw the Headmaster.

"Is Severus so bad? I thought..." Harry looked at Draco waiting for an answer.

"I've seen worse," Greg commented gravely.

"The Headmaster saw me levitating the body inside. That's why he's here," Millie added.

"What exactly is going on here?" Albus wasn't smiling, there was no twinkling in his eyes. These students were up to something and for once, he had no inkling of what they were planning.

"Let them be," Severus rasped as he regained consciousness. "They know what they are doing, Albus."

"As much as I would like to agree with you, they are students." And they report to their parents was the unspoken message that Albus hoped that Severus understood.

Severus groaned as he sat up. "They know more than most adults, Albus."

"What happened, Professor?" Draco ignored the conversation with the Headmaster.

"He was not too happy with your show at the fest. It seems that a few students reported it and somehow, I was supposed to stop the Slytherins from making fools of themselves." Severus grimaced. Breathing was hard enough to do, but talking was a Herculean task.

"Severus, you should rest. I'm sure you can discuss this with Albus tomorrow," Bill interjected.

Severus ignored his lover and stared at Albus. "He wants Harry by the end of the week. He ordered me to leave my job and join him permanently."

"Shite, we have even less time that we thought," Blaise exclaimed.

"We'll have to start searching for whomever He picks to replace Professor Snape," Pansy mused.

"We needn't do it tonight. The Professor is tired and we can discuss it tomorrow," Greg put in.

Everyone nodded in agreement. After saying goodnight, the Slytherins and the three Gryffindors streamed out of the room.

Dumbledore stayed behind. "What exactly is going on, Severus?"

"You'll be happy to know that Harry has found the best allies: the Slytherins. Now, I'm tired and I need to sleep." Severus got up with difficulty.

"You're right. It can wait until tomorrow." Dumbledore left the room, still in a daze. However, he knew that this was going to be an interesting year.

**Old and New**

**October 2, 1997**

Bill turned around when he heard glass splatter on the floor. "Severus, all you all right?"

Severus gripped his left arm. "The bastard won't stop."

Bill sighed and went to his lover's side. Since Severus had refused to present Harry, Voldemort had been using the mark to punish him. "Come on, you can take the Dreamless potion."

Severus shook his head. "I can't go on like this. The potion is addictive and I have a job."

"It's late and you need to sleep." Bill gently led his lover toward the bed. "I promise we will find a solution."

Bill waited until the potion had its desired affect and Severus had fallen asleep before slipping out of their rooms. He went to the potions classroom where predictably the Slytherins and the Gryffindor trio were. However, Bill had not expected to find them fighting.

"You're going to kill him," Ron screamed.

"Calm down, Ron. They are just trying to help," Hermione tried to soothe her boyfriend.

"I can't believe you're taking their side. Obviously, Harry can't take it anymore."

"This is not about sides, Weasley. It's about doing what it's necessary," Vince replied.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" Bill finally said.

"Bill, make them reason," Ron started. "Harry is too tired to keep training."

The DADA professor looked at the boy. Ron was right. Harry looked as bad as Severus did. "Are you having visions?" Bill asked softly.

Harry nodded.

"Take some sleeping draught and go to sleep, Harry." At the outcry from the Slytherins, Bill raised a hand to silence them. "If he is too tired, his reflexes slow down and he doesn't have the strength to do much. You have to think long term."

"All right, we'll stop for today," Draco conceded. "Is there a reason why you're here, Bill?"

The eldest Weasley sighed. "Actually, there is. I need help researching a way to break the curse on the mark. I've been looking for the past week, but I thought some of you would be willing to help me research this."

"Hermione is the best at research," Harry said.

"Greg is pretty good. too," Draco added. "They'll probably work faster together."

Bill faced the two students in question. "Greg, Hermione, are you willing to help?"

The two students nodded.

"All right. I guess we can meet tomorrow and I'll tell you what I've been researching. I'll give you passes for the restricted sections. If you need anything else, let me know. Now, it's best if you all got some sleep." Bill waited until they all left to secure the room and return to his lover. 

Draco led Harry to his room. The best thing about being the Head Boy was that he didn't have to share a room with anyone and Harry had been staying with him almost every night.

"Do you want the draught?" Draco asked when they reached his room.

"Nah, I hate those potions. I feel so out of control." Harry slumped on the bed.

"All right, then, take off your clothes," Draco ordered.

Harry snickered. "I thought I was supposed to go to sleep."

"Idiot, just do as I say and lie on the bed." Draco took off his own clothes and grabbed a bottle of oil.

Harry looked curiously at the plastic container.

"Mother managed to send it to me without anyone finding out. She makes it with the herbs of our garden." 

Harry started laughing. "You and your mother are really strange. Your parents have publicly disowned you, but she'd risk Voldemort finding out that it's a charade to send you body oil."

"What can I say? Mother likes to spoil me." Draco slapped Harry's arse and pushed his lover on the bed. "On your stomach. I swear a massage with this is better than any potion."

Harry obeyed. He felt Draco sit on his arse. Strong hands began to move deftly over Harry's back and Harry relaxed. "Mmmm, you're going to make me fall asleep," he finally said after a good ten minutes.

"I thought that was the plan." Harry could hear the smile in Draco's voice.

"Not when your prick is teasing my arsehole, it isn't." Harry pressed back to prove his point. "Just slick yourself up. I'm so relaxed that you don't need to prepare me."

"Who am I to disobey the Boy Who Lived?" Draco poured some oil over Harry's pucker and on his own hands. Draco spread the oil over his cock and pushed inside his lover's body.

They lay still, Draco covering Harry's body, relinquishing the feeling of being together. Harry began to wiggle, Draco's weight making it really hard for him to move.

"Are you trying to tell me anything?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Move, now," Harry said with effort.

"Yes, master," Draco answered while nibbling on Harry's earlobe. Languidly, he began to move inside Harry's body. He let their orgasms build slowly. After months of being together, Draco knew what Harry needed. 

Harry moaned as he felt his body respond to the tender assault. He had never imagined that he and Draco would be so perfect together, but now he couldn't imagine life without Draco.

Draco sped up, forgoing finesse. He felt Harry tense beneath him. Harry's inner muscles gripped his cock in waves of pleasure and Draco let go, surrendering to his own orgasm.

Still panting, Harry said, "If you get off, I can go to sleep."

"I thought I just did," Draco joked, but rolled off. He pulled the covers and snuggled next to Harry. They both fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Two days later, Greg and Hermione knocked on Severus's private chambers.

"What can I do for you?" Severus greeted them as he opened the door.

"Can we come in? It's important," Greg said.

Severus nodded and stepped aside to let the two students in. "What is so urgent?" he asked as he closed the door.

"We found a temporary solution," Greg said.

Bill, who had been lounging on the couch, perked up. "Spell?"

"No, we couldn't find any magical solution. However, we looked at other possibilities," Greg said.

"Yes, Muggle ways," Hermione said proudly. "I owled my parents and asked them to send some Novocain. It's a local anaesthetic that dentists use," Hermione explained.

"You can inject it in the area. It takes about ten minutes to numb the area," Greg added.

"If it works, my parents can send us more," Hermione said.

"It's not a permanent solutions, but it gives us time to find something else," Greg said.

"You two are giving me a headache, completing each other's thoughts, however if this works, you are forgiven," Severus told his students sternly. However, a small smile was grazing his face.

"We'll continue to search for a cure, Sir," Hermione reassured the Potions master.

"I'm sure you will, Ms. Granger. I thank you for all the work you're doing for me." Severus was not used to ask for help, but it was nice to know that so many people cared for him.

"Thanks you from both of us," Bill told the two students with a smile. 

"We'd better go back to the library." Greg was embarrassed by all the praises. Slytherins were used to work in the shadows.

"Bye." Hermione waived at her teachers and they left.

* * *

Harry found Ron sitting in the common room, playing chess with Seamus.

"What brings you here, Harry?" Ron asked without raising his eyes from the board.

"I wanted to talk to you. If you want..." Harry stood by, hoping that Ron would agree.

Ron stared at Harry, then looked at Seamus. "Do you mind?"

"Nah, go talk to him. It's so rare to see him without the blond demon that you should take advantage of it."

"Thanks, mate." Ron got up and led Harry to their dormitory. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You and Hermione...I know you're having problems...if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Harry sat next to Ron, hoping that his friend wouldn't punch him for bringing this up.

"It's that obvious?" Ron sighed. "I guess it is. She spends all her time with that overgrown monkey."

Harry chuckled. "Greg isn't stupid, and they are researching."

"I know... I guess... but it's more. She is always taking his side. She eats with him and she has spent the past three nights in her room, alone with him. When I tried saying something, she yelled at me. She had the guts to tell me that I'm being a jealous child and I need to grow up." Ron's voice was getting louder.

"Are you jealous?" Harry asked gently.

Ron seemed to deflate with the question. "I don't know. I think I should, but...I resent the fact that my friend seems to care about a Slytherin more than me, but am I jealous of my girlfriend spending time with a boy? I just don't know."

"Have you told 'Mione?" Harry looked at Ron shake his head. "Maybe you should. Wherever you do, make sure you don't lose a friend."

"I know, Harry, but it's difficult. I always thought...you know since forth year I wanted Hermione. Everyone assumes that we'll get married, just like mum and dad did." 

"Don't do what people expect you to do. Just look at me. If I did what people wanted, I wouldn't be with Draco, but I'm happy with him."

Ron smiled, still not convinced. "I'll think about it. And Harry?" Ron patted his friend's shoulder. "Thanks for caring."

* * *

Bill had spent the past three weeks looking for a way to stop Voldemort's influence through the mark, but he had found nothing. He was starting to think that he was too close to the problem to study it in an objective manner.

Severus wasn't helping any. He was convinced that nothing could stop the pain of the Death mark and he was thankful that the Novocain worked enough to make him function properly.

In this bleak mood, Bill was pleasantly surprised when Hermione had asked him and Severus to meet the students in the potions classroom, hinting that they might have a solution. However, when he and Severus reached the room, they witnessed another fight.

"You two disgust me," Ron exclaimed in anger.

"Ron, it's the only way," Hermione stood her ground.

"There has to be another way, a better way," Ron snapped back.

"Do calm down, Mr. Weasley, and explain to us what is going on." Severus tried to regain control of his students.

"These two have found a cure," he answered sarcastically. "They want to mark you again. Except this time, my brother is your new master."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Ron had the tendency of overreacting, but the look on the other students' faces seemed to prove that the young Weasley was indeed correct.

"You see, we looked for charms that could break the curse, but there are none that we could find," Greg explained.

"Millie suggested to look at something unconventional," Draco added.

"Right, and we looked at ways to negate the effects of the mark," Hermione explained.

"We studied the mark and it works by sending pain," Vince told his professors.

"So, we looked into something that could prevent its effects by creating pleasure," Greg elaborated.

"And we found a mark. It needs to be made by a lover. Through the mark, the level of pleasure can be raised at will to stop the pain," Hermione concluded.

Ron snorted. "They are failing to mention that it's Dark Arts, that my brother could use the spell at any time for any reason, and that we don't know what happens if you two break up."

Severus weighed the information he had received. He knew that Ron was thinking long term, and he admired the boy for it, but honestly Severus doubted that he would survived this war and having Bill as a 'master' would be much better than to be subjected to Voldemort's punishments. "Mr. Weasley, I appreciate your analysis, but I do not have many choices at the moment."

"With all due respect, Sir, but this is not just about you. This is about my girlfriend suggesting that we use the Dark Arts and it's about my brother actually performing the spell." He turned to face Hermione. "I really don't know you anymore." Ron shook his head and left the room.

"I'd appreciate if you could give us all the information you have." Severus waited until the Head Girl regained her composure. She handed him the books and parchments with their notes. "Information is never evil. Remember that, Ms. Granger. However, Professor Weasley and I will make the decision. None of you are responsible for our decision."

"We should go." Bill put a hand behind Severus's back and led him toward the door.

They walked silently to their room. As soon as they got settled they reviewed the material Hermione and Greg had collected. They didn't skip a single word, absorbing everything they read.

"Ron is right. You would get another master," Bill said softly when they had finished reading.

"Are you planning to take over the world?" Severus asked, trying to ease the situation.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. What happens if I can't control it? Or after Voldemort is destroyed?...Or if we break up?"

"You and your brother are correct. There are many things that might happen, but we have to deal with the present. The Novocain doesn't stop the pain; it barely numbs it enough so I can function. However, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to continue like this." Severus neared his lover. "Unless you don't want to..."

Bill grinned. "No, I want to. I just want you to be certain. I promise I will never use it..."

Severus put a finger on Bill's lips. "You don't have to promise me anything. I trust you, and I want you to do it, now."

"All right. Sit down and I'll do it." Bill accioed his wand and traced a heart in the middle of the dark mark. He cast the spell. Bill could sense powerful magic move through him and his wand and into the mark.

An instant later, it was all finished. "It seems almost too easy," Bill said.

"See if you can control it," Severus suggested.

"How do I do that?" Bill asked surprised. He hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Just concentrate. The magic is inside you. You won't have to use a wand; will it and it shall happen," Severus said in a supportive manner.

Bill nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to do what Severus had suggested. His eyes snapped open when he heard Severus moan. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"No," Severus croaked out.

"Then, what's wrong?" Bill kneeled in front of his lover.

"You need to control it. Too powerful." Severus grabbed Bill's hand and pressed it against his crouch.

Bill laughed heartily. "I can give you an instant erection."

Severus growled. "It wouldn't do to orgasm in front of students because you can't control your power."

Bill tried unsuccessfully to stop laughing. "Okay, I'll learn. Just...do you trust me?"

"I told you I do," Severus snapped back, but his tone was mitigated by his curled lip.

"Then, let's go to bed," Bill said with a smirk. 

As they reach their bedroom, Bill began to undress his lover, planting gentle kisses over Severus's shoulders and neck. He nibbled on pale, exposed skin. He wanted to go on forever, but he had other plans. "lie down, Severus," he whispered in his lover's ear.

Bill quickly took off his own clothes and sat back on his heels between Severus's spread legs. Bill closed his eyes. He focused inwards, deep within himself, and showed Severus what he felt when Severus made love to him. He channelled every kiss, every lick, every thrust. Everything Bill had ever experienced since becoming Severus's lover was poured back into the mark and into Severus.

Severus was overwhelmed by all that he was feeling. He could sense the joy and pleasure that Bill had felt in the past months. It was impossibly erotic. Severus screamed and came without ever being touched. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Bill grinning.

"I am good or what?" Bill teased, and Severus laughed. Bill fingered the cold cum and spread it on his cock. "Ready?" 

Severus nodded and relaxed his muscles to accept his lover. Bill entered him gently. Severus rested his legs against Bill's shoulders and allowed his lover to take what he needed. He lay, completely sated and just enjoying the feeling of Bill's powerful body on top of his. It was rare that Severus would bottom, but this felt perfect.

Severus kept his eyes on Bill's face, watching the emotions shadow Bill's hazel eyes. The Slytherin saw his lover tense a second before warm seed bathed his insides. He let down his legs and closed his arms around Bill, letting the Gryffindor rest on top of him.

"That was amazing," Severus finally whispered. "I could feel your emotions."

"Maybe, you can do the spell on me," Bill suggested timidly. "To see what it feels like."

Severus smiled. "I will do it once Voldemort is dead." He tightened his hold. Now, he would have to make sure that he survived to keep his promise.

**Hallow's Eve**

**October 28, 1997**

Their nightly meetings were now part of their routines. Slytherins and Gryffindors would do their assignments together, while teaching Harry all that they knew.

"I need your help, Weasley," Pansy stated without raising her eyes from her parchment.

Ron snorted. "What? You need to get your nails done?"

Pansy tried to be patient, but Weasley had been sulking ever since he had broken with Granger. Draco had asked the Slytherins to be understanding, but the only thing Pansy understood was that they had a job to do.

"You're the one who likes chess, aren't you?" she asked offhand.

"Yeah," Ron answered suspiciously.

"And you are allegedly good at strategy and planning?" Pansy raised her eyebrows, daring him to challenge her.

"Of course, I am," Ron snapped back.

"Then, I'm going to need your help to plan who we're going to recruit and the timing," Pansy said slowly. "Unless you'd rather sit by yourself and cry because you're all alone."

Ron glared at her. For a moment, he wished that he could replicate Snape's 'evil eye'. "I'll help you," he said when he noticed that Pansy wasn't impressed.

The Slytherin grinned. "Good, I'll meet you after class tomorrow, so we don't bother the others. Now, are you done with the potions assignment?"

* * *

After Potions, Pansy and Ron met for their self-assigned task.

"Where should we go? The library is too public," Ron mused.

"What about my dormitory? There shouldn't be anyone there at the moment and if there is I can always kick them out," Pansy said swinging her book bag over her back.

"That's..." Ron shrugged. "All right, we'll go to your room." He eyed the witch. Pansy was limping due to the weight of her bag. "I can carry that for you," he offered before he could stop himself. His mum had taught him to act like a gentleman even if the woman in question was a Slytherin.

Pansy smiled brightly. "Would you? That's nice of you. With the books, the school records I managed to obtain, the potions equipment, parchments and quills, my make-up, the schedule for Potter's training, the Slytherins' tasks for the week, the bag is still heavy even after I cast the reducio spell."

Ron stared at her blankly. Pansy was a walking resource centre. Even Hermione wasn't as bad as the Slytherin. Ron blinked and realised that Pansy was handing him her bag. 

"Thank you," Pansy told him sincerely.

"You're welcome." Ron shook his head.

"What is it?" Pansy asked curiously. 

"I was thinking what Fred and George would say if they saw me helping a Slytherin. They would probably be on about it for months." Ron was surprised that he was having a normal conversation with a Slytherin. His discussions with the Slytherins were usually made up of reciprocal insults.

Pansy frowned. "You know you don't have to help me. I always carry my bag."

Ron smiled back. "No, that's all right. My mum would smack me if I made you carry this ballast."

"You're never such a gentleman with your friends." Pansy was careful to avoid Granger's name.

"My sister and 'Mione don't count. They're family," Ron said instinctually.

"Is she still?" Pansy asked curious.

Ron thought about it, before answering. "Yeah. I might not like her too much at the moment, but we've meant so much for too long to stop being friends."

"Freedom." The entrance to the Slytherin common room opened up at Pansy's word. Ron followed the witch upstairs. "I told you there wouldn't be anyone here." Pansy took her bag from Ron and put it down gently.

"Where should I..."

"You can get comfortable on my bed. In the bag, I have a list of all the sixth and seventh year students. I think we should decide whom to approach, the time frame, what kind of assurances we need before we let them in."

Ron gingerly sat on the bed. "Why do I have a feeling that I won't like what you're going to propose?"

"I was thinking Veritaserum. I know it's hard to make, but..."

"You can't ask everyone to take the draught. I would never ask my sister," Ron said affronted.

"If we start to make exceptions, then there will be someone else's friend, cousin, best friend. Are you willing to risk Potter's life?"

Ron shook his head. "No, you're right. We'll use the Veritaserum on everyone. Can I see that list?" 

Pansy hitched her robe up and crawled to the end of the bed to grab the parchment from the bag. "Here." She handed the list without even looking at Ron.

Ron was on fire as he stared at Pansy. She was lying on the bed, rummaging through the bag with one hand while the other was extended back, on her stomach, her robe up to her stomach and her short skirt giving Ron more than an eyeful of her legs.

"Here, I said." Pansy's voice woke Ron up. He quickly grabbed the list and turned his head.

"We should start with a small group," Ron said after looking at all the names. "Add more people as each group is integrated. What about...? What do you think about involving alumni?"

Pansy sighed. "I don't know. I like the idea, but it's risky." Pansy crawled back and sat next to Ron. "We really need to pick the people. Your bothers, maybe other Gryffindors. It becomes trickier with the Slytherins. Some might have been marked regardless of what they wanted."

They continued to work together, sharing ideas, and making plans. It was almost two hours later, when they agreed to stop.

"Can I ask you something before you go?"

Ron nodded.

"Are you going to the Halloween ball?"

Ron snorted. "Hermione was my date. At the moment, she'd rather see me fly out the Astronomy tower without a broomstick."

"Well, I don't have a date either, but I'm going. We could go together...to keep an eye on Draco and Potter," she rushed to add.

"To keep an eye on them..."

"Of course." Pansy smiled.

* * *

Ron waited in the Slytherin common room while Pansy got ready for the ball. Draco was sprawled on the couch, with Harry on top of him.

"He's in love," Draco murmured in Harry's ear.

Harry chuckled. "You're bad. Just leave Ron alone."

"Where's the fun in that?" Draco kissed Harry's neck. "I can't be nice all the times. I might develop some unknown illness."

"Then, be nasty to your friends," Harry snapped back, without any real animosity.

"Nah, they don't pay much attention to me. Pansy thinks I'm just a pretty face for her ambition."

"You mean she thinks that you are an empty, albeit beautiful shell." Harry hit his chest. "I am shocked."

Draco smacked him. "Stop being impertinent or there will be no sex tonight."

"You wound me, my love."

"You two are idiots," Ron exclaimed. "You think I haven't heard every word you've said?"

"Have a seat, Weasley, and stop being such a twat."

"Boys, boys, stop fighting," Pansy admonished as she came down the stairs.

Ron looked at his date and gaped. Here he was, wearing cheap dress robes, feeling completely out of place around the antique furniture and the expensive tapestries, knowing exactly what the Slytherins thought about his family and their finances, and he was taking Pansy Parkinson to the ball.

Ron had never thought that she was beautiful like Fleur was, but he couldn't help but feeling attracted to the woman who was joining him. Pansy's confidence, intelligence and sarcasm shone through with every movement. She walked smartly, with a poise that emphasized her upbringing. The expensive clothing completed the image of the perfect witch.

"Sorry to make you wait, Ron," Pansy said with a smile, while taking her date's arm.

"I...it's all right. We... we should go. You look...You're beautiful," Ron mumbled.

"Very elo-" Pansy shot Draco a glare before he could finish the word.

"Thank you, Ron. We should really go before I strangle Draco." Pansy made a face to her housemate.

When they reached the Great Hall, the seventh year Slytherins, and the three Gryffindors immediately moved together, without even noticing. Draco and Harry were always surrounded by their friends.

The night went by pleasurably. Ron and Pansy danced, always mindful of where Harry was. At a certain point, Pansy observed Granger and Potter talking. She didn't have to listen to the conversation to know that she was the topic of said discussion.

Granger had been throwing darts at them with her eyes since they had arrived. Pansy couldn't understand the reason. After all, she had been the one to break up with Ron after his outburst.

Pansy relaxed when she saw Granger accept Greg's invitation for a dance. After that, Granger seemed too occupied talking to Greg to stare at her and Ron. Pansy smiled and rested her head on Ron's shoulder while they continued to dance.

Ron noticed his brother and Snape hovering around, their eyes always on their group. Ron sighed.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked quietly.

"It's just...Bill loves Snape. You know how scary it is to admit that?"

Pansy nodded and moved closer to Ron. "Professor Snape isn't so bad."

"I know that," he snapped out. "Sorry," he said in a quieter tone. "I just worry about Bill. Snape's life is just as in danger as Harry's."

"Ron, all our lives are in danger. Once we have chosen a side, we are all targets. The only reason we protect Harry is that he is our best chance at destroying Voldemort. We are all going to lose someone. Some of us more than others," she predicted.

Ron tightened his grip. "I'm sorry. I forget that your parents are all involved."

Pansy shrugged. "They chose their side, too. We all have to live with our choices."

"That's very mature of you. I don't know if I could face the situation so calmly." During the night, Ron had come to appreciate Pansy's stoic outlook on life.

Pansy smiled. "Of course, you wouldn't have. That's why you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin."

"Or maybe I let my temper get the better of me," Ron admitted. "Do you mind if we leave? I had enough of this."

"No, that's fine with me." Pansy took Ron's hand and led him outside. They stopped in front of a window. Pansy rested her elbows on the windowsill. "Doesn't it make you feel like such an insignificant part of this world?" Pansy asked.

Ron frowned. 

"The sky," Pansy clarified. "It envelops the entire world. It has been there for millions of years and will still be there long after we are dead. Our lives are just an inconsequential piece in such a broad spectrum of time and space."

Ron laughed. "No, I can't say I ever thought about that. Between five brothers and a sister, I already knew that I'm an insignificant part of a larger universe."

"How does it feel to be part of such a large family?" she asked still staring at the night sky.

"I don't know. I guess I like it... most of the times. We do love each other even when we are at each other's throats. But then...there are moments when I'm reminded that having so many siblings means less money, less things...just less."

Pansy turned around. "I'm sorry. I'm sure we didn't make it easier."

"No, you didn't. I guess that's why I still dislike Malfoy. He was always so adamant in pointing out our poverty. But you know what?"

"What?" Pansy encouraged him with a smile.

"I feared not having enough love more than not having enough money. My mum always had to take care of something or someone. Dad was always busy. I spent all my time plotting how to get their attention."

"How Slytherinish of you," Pansy teased. "However, it has panned out. You are very good at planning now."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"What about your future? What do you see yourself doing in ten years?" Pansy was curious. It seemed that Gryffindor or Slytherin, they were in truth very similar, full of hopes and doubts.

"I'll be happy if we're alive in ten years, but...I'd like to be an Auror. I want to go into the investigative unit. Its work is like solving a puzzle." Ron brushed Pansy's hair without really noticing. "I'd like to have a wife, and children. Not as many as my parents, but a few. What about you?"

"In a way, I want the same things. I want a career in politics. I want to be a wife and a mother." She curled a lip. "I know I'm dreaming. Purebloods witches like me don't work. We stay home to educate the future heirs of our families."

"It's not a dream. You just have to find the right man," Ron assured her.

"Yes, someone noble who will take a stand with my family and who will support my decision."

"If you're looking for noble wizards, you should look in Gryffindor." Ron put an arm around her waist.

"Who says I haven't?" Pansy answered immediately as she moved even closer.

"That's good," Ron whispered as their lips met. He broke the contact after a moment and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. This is too soon...with Granger..." Pansy said as she lowered her eyes. 

She felt a finger under her chin, gently raising her head and Ron kissed her again. This time neither pulled back. Pansy interlaced her fingers behind Ron's neck, bringing them closer. Ron's tongue teased her lips and soon she granted entrance. Only when she felt Ron's erection press against her stomach, she stepped back.

She looked at her date with a raised eyebrow. "You're assuming a tad too much."

"I'm not assuming anything. I don't want to rush anything. It's just..." Ron grinned sheepishly. "...natural reaction." Ron traced her lips with his thumb and Pansy kissed his finger. "I'd better walk you back to your dormitory."

"That's very nice of you." Pansy rested her head on Ron's shoulder as they walked slowly to the dungeon. "Maybe Gryffindors aren't so bad," she said as the door to the dormitory opened up.

"Slytherins aren't bad, either."

The two smiled at each other. Pansy waited until Ron was out of sight before stepping inside. She ran her fingers over her lips. "Gryffindors aren't bad, at all." 

**The Attack**

**November 13, 1997**

"All right, before we start studying, there is some business we have to discuss." Everyone in the potions classroom silenced at Draco's announcement. "Blaise, you go first."

The Slytherin boy got up and rested against Snape's desk. He smirked. His professor would kill him if he found out. "I got an owl today with important news. I was informed that Voldemort has now a student in the school ready to kill Harry. Voldemort won't give out any information, even to his closest supporters. The only thing I know is that it is not a Slytherin."

"How reliable is the information?" Millie asked.

Harry groaned inwardly. Now, the Slytherins would start a thirty-minute discussion on the little they knew. He still wondered how they got anything done when everything was discussed to death.

"Very reliable," Blaise answered casually. "However, that's not the only thing. There will be an attack on a Muggle village near Dover next Saturday. I have the feeling that there might be a bigger one somewhere else, but I don't have any specifics."

Vince sighed. "We knew that those would intensify now that we are in school. I believe our parents used our presence at home to limit the attacks. Now that they don't have to educate young minds, they have more free time."

"What do we do with the information?" Greg asked to no one in particular.

"Let's start with the attack. Do we tell anyone?" Draco looked around the room.

"For God's sake, you people are incredibly obtuse," Harry exclaimed. "Of course, we have to tell Severus. Anything to stop people from getting killed."

"What about whoever sent the information to Blaise? Are we putting him or her in danger and is it worth it for a few Muggles?" Millie asked.

Before Harry could explode again, Blaise stopped him. "I believe that we can safely disclose this information. I think I wasn't told about the deadlier attack because less people know and it would be easier to trace who leaked their plans."

"All right. I will talk to Severus, later tonight," Draco concluded. "Next, how to find out the newest Death Eater?"

"I think we can help," Pansy put in. "Ron and I have targeted witches and wizards that we feel should be included in our group."

"We've made a list," Ron said as Pansy handed out copies. "They are all seventh years with the exception of Ginny."

"We figured with Ron and Bill, she'll find out soon enough," Pansy explained.

Harry looked at the list. 

Gryffindors: _Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley_

Ravenclaws: _Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Su Li, Morag MacDougal, Sarah Fawcett, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil_

Hufflepuffs: _Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones, Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley_

Slytherins: _Vera Greengrass, Gavin Moon, Thomas Nott, Sally-Ann Perks, Beatrice Dunstan, Kevin Bundy, Jamie Dorny, Seanna Capper_

"How did you come up with these names?" Harry finally asked.

"We included all the Slytherins," Ron said. "We're relying on Pansy's judgment on that. The rest here can tell us what they think."

"As for the other houses, we picked people that were either directly or indirectly hurt by Voldemort," Pansy continued. "Each of us will be responsible for contacting a few people on that list. They will need to show their arms and take the Veritaserum. We can't be sure that our assassin has been marked."

"Don't you think you're asking too much? After all, they are trying to help us," Hermione told her, while glaring.

"If they have nothing to hide, then it's not a problem," Pansy replied calmly.

Hermione sneered. "If you talk to them with that attitude, I'm sure they'll love to help," she said sarcastically.

Before Pansy could reply, Ron intervened. "As we said each of us will contact some of the people. Herm, you can talk to Neville, Lavender and Parvati. This way you make sure that they are treated with the proper respect. Is that all right?"

"And what happens afterwards?" Hermione shot back.

Everyone stayed out of the argument. It was obvious that this was a private matter and had little to do with contacting the other students.

"If I can be in a room full of Slytherins without losing my temper, I don't see the problem," Ron answered.

"You're growing rather fond of the Slytherins, or of one of them," Hermione muttered.

"Sorry, if you don't like my being with Pansy, but I haven't said anything about you and your boyfriend." Ron pointed at Goyle.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend. We just broke up a few weeks ago." Hermione was outraged by Ron's accusations.

"It looked like he was your boyfriend even before you broke up with me," Ron told her.

"Enough," Draco interrupted them. "You really don't want to do this publicly," he added in a softer tone. "Now, what else do we need to know?" he asked Pansy.

"We want to contact as many people as possible before Christmas. Ron and I think that the holidays would be the best time for the assassin to kill Harry since the teachers pay less attention to the students. Therefore, we need as many of us as possible ready to keep an eye on Harry. We also need to get a copy of the signing up list for the hols." Pansy sat down, indicating that she was done.

"I'll ask Severus for a copy of the list when I tell him about the attack. If there is nothing else, we could actually do some studying." Draco looked around and everyone reached for his or her book bags.

* * *

The next night, the members of the Order were sitting in Dumbledore's office, discussing the information furnished by the 'dragon brigade' as Bill had started to call the little group of Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"How accurate is this information?" Minerva asked.

"I believe that the information was accurately given and relayed. Whether Voldemort told the Death Eaters the truth or not is another matter," Severus said calmly.

"Who disclosed the information about the attack?" Sirius asked neutrally. He had promised Harry that he wouldn't fight with Snape any longer, but liking the man was impossible for Sirius.

"I don't know," Severus replied truthfully.

"He is trying to protect his Slytherins again." Mundungus Fletcher turned to face the Headmaster. "Can you tell him to tell us the truth for once?"

Severus sneered. "I am telling you the truth. My Slytherins-" he emphasized the 'my'. "-aren't so stupid as to tell me. They know that I can't betray them if I don't have any secrets to tell."

"Bill, you're close to these kids. What do you think?" Arthur focused on his son.

"They will be the first to tell you that they are better than most because of their family heritage, but they want to stop Voldemort. They wouldn't care about saving those Muggles, but they are trying to limit his power until Harry can kill him. I trust them," Bill said with conviction.

"I have to agree with Bill," Dumbledore informed all present. "They made certain that I would know exactly what little they think of me, but I've also seen them work. They have banded together with Harry and his friends. They are full of knowledge and insight. I think it will be useful for us to listen to what they have to say."

"Fine, then we send ten people," Mundungus began to plan. "Albus, do you have anyone in mind?"

"Would you like to go, Severus?" Albus asked. He knew that the Potions master had always wanted to be involved, but never could because of his role as a spy.

"I would like that very much, Albus," Severus answered impassive.

"Mundungus, please pick the other nine people. I'm sure you are better equipped to that than I am." Dumbledore neared Severus and spoke softly. "Please, be careful."

"Of course, I will," Severus hissed back. Then he shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I promise I will come back alive. Is that sufficient, Headmaster?"

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled. "That will be quite adequate."

Bill was close enough to hear the exchange and smiled. Since the summer, Albus had tried to mend the rift that existed between him and Severus. Bill could tell that his lover appreciated the effort, and some of the resentment Severus had carried for two decades was disappearing. 

Severus saw his lover's expression and raised an eyebrow. 

"It's nothing," Bill said gently. He focused once more to the plans being made.

* * *

Bill eyed his lover silently as Severus entered their bedroom. The Gryffindor moved closer and hugged his lover. Bill stayed quiet, giving Severus the peace he needed.

"It has been so long. I had forgotten the unjustified hatred and the craving for inflicting pain," Severus whispered.

"You stopped them. That's what is important." Bill tried to reassure his lover.

"Did we? There are four people dead, and two in St. Mungo's." Severus spoke softly.

"Let's get you to bed, Severus." Bill began to lead his lover to the bedroom without waiting for an answer. He slowly undressed his lover. When he was done, Bill helped Severus lay and took his boots out. Severus curled on his side and closed his eyes.

"Stay with me," Severus said.

"Of course." Bill lay behind his lover.

"Thank you. I..." Severus sighed. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"You don't want anyone to see your weaknesses, Severus, but I won't judge you for them." Bill kissed the back of Severus's neck. "I thought we were past that."

"I haven't been in any of these raids since Harry stopped Voldemort in '81." Severus started in a monotone. "After his come back, he never sent me on any raids. I was too recognizable and he needed me at Hogwarts. But this...next time, it could be a friend or a former student." Severus closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Could you have done anything differently?" Bill asked.

"I killed a man tonight. I doubt his wife cares that I had no choice in the matter."

"You defended people who could not protect themselves." 

Severus refused to answer, but grabbed Bill's hand and rested their joint hands on his chest.

Bill continued to soothe his lover into the night. He knew that he wouldn't get the chance to comfort his lover the next day. Severus would put his mask on and he would pretend that nothing had happened. However for one night, Bill was happy to give Severus what he needed.

* * *

**Uniting**

**November 20, 1997**

"The last student took the Veritaserum today," Draco told his lover as they lay in bed. "We have thirty nine people, including us, to look for Voldemort's pet."

Harry sighed. "You know that's a sticking plaster solution. Even if we catch him, there is only going to be another one ready to take his place. Voldemort won't stop until he kills me."

"You're in a good mood today," Draco said sarcastically. 

"Can you blame me? I'm the Boy Who Lived to Be Targeted." Harry sulked.

"Yes, well, and I'm the idiot who gave up all of his money and privileges. You don't see me bitch," Draco snapped back.

"You chose to leave your home and you certainly didn't do it for noble reasons," Harry hissed.

Draco tightened his arms around his lover. "I know. I'm sorry, but I can't see you like this and I don't know what to do."

"Snapping at me doesn't help." Harry kissed his lover. "However, there are other ways that you can make me feel better..."

"Sex? I'm shocked. What would people think?"

"That I'm a normal, horny teenager," Harry answered with a smile.

"I guess I could be amicable to such a form of entertainment," Draco drawled out. Although, he was getting concerned. Lately Harry's solution to everything consisted of sex.

"Oh, shut up." Tired of waiting, Harry crawled down and got rid of Draco's trousers and pants. He gently kissed Draco's cockhead before licking it.

"Love to do this," Harry murmured as he continued to tease the slit with his tongue.

"Come here," Draco begged. He needed to taste Harry, needed to feel his lover's cock in his mouth.

Soon the two lovers moved in perfect synch, swallowing each other to the root before pulling out again. Slurping and panting, the two teenagers let hormones take over, forgetting their worries. 

Draco surrendered to his desire and spilled his seed in Harry's mouth. He pulled back, regaining his breath. 

Harry moaned. "Please...so close...Draco..."

"You never need to beg, Love," Draco whispered, before taking his lover's erection in his mouth once more.

Harry rested his head on Draco's bent knee. Eyes closed, he concentrate on what he was feeling. Warm and wet pressure brought him closer and closer to the edge. A finger pressed against his pucker took him over the edge. 

Sated, Harry lay next to his lover. He rested his head on Draco's head and cuddled. He let sleep take over him, pushing his worries for another day.

* * *

The next evening, the dragon brigade met for the first time with all its thirty-nine members. The students were scattered around the room, divided by their Houses.

"If I can have your attention," Pansy began. Everyone quieted down. "All right, first thing, anything you hear in this room cannot be repeated to anyone, not your brothers, your sisters, your cousins, your best-friend. No one."

"If you think there is someone who can be an asset to us, then let us know. We will make a decision on his admission as a group," Ron added. 

The two had been appointed spokespersons for the group, hoping that the show of solidarity between Gryffindors and Slytherins would convince everyone that it was time to put behind House enmities.

"All decisions are made democratically. However," Pansy pointed to Harry, "he has more to lose than the rest of us, so if something has a direct impact on his life, he will make the final decision."

"One thing to remember is that we will not be divided according to our Houses," Ron continued. "From now on, we study together, we go out together, we have fun together. So if you could move forward and mix, it would be a nice start."

Pansy waited as the students resettled before speaking again. "As you might have assumed, we have professor Snape's support. Professor Weasley knows about us, as well. Make sure to do well in their classes. We don't want to give them any reason to blame our group for low grades."

"We have a list with the different subjects. Please put your name under the class or classes where you do best. As I said, we study as a group and people that excel on a subject will help those who don't."

"Who would have thought that they would get along so well?" Greg whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione smiled. "I've been his friend for years, but I never thought that I would see Ron actually agreeing a Slytherin, let alone date one."

"Are you all right with it?" Greg asked, not selflessly.

Hermione nodded. "We talked. We yelled. Harry got in the middle of it. We talked some more. I can't say that I don't feel bad. I mean I was so convinced that we would last forever." Hermione sighed. "My mind tells me that it's best this way, that I have to move forward, but-"

"Do you want to go out with me? On Saturday? We could go to Hogsmeade." Greg bit the inside of his cheek. This was not the sophisticated way he had planned in his mind, but all was fair in love and war, and he didn't want Hermione to waste more time on Weasley.

"I...we...sure, why not?" Hermione managed to say. 

"Good. I...I like to spend time with you."

"Me too. I mean...I like to spend time with you...not myself." Hermione began to laugh. 

"What?" Greg looked at her, puzzled.

"We sound so stupid. We've been spending so much time together, studying and researching in my room, alone, and now we're stuttering over an afternoon in Hogsmeade."

"Then, it's a date."

* * *

Rosmerta put down four glasses of butterbeer on the table and eyed the two students. "You're sure you want four glasses?"

"Yes, thank you. Ron and I are very thirsty," Pansy said with a venomous smile.

Pansy grabbed a glass and stared at the empty booth in front of her. Two hands appeared and snatched two glasses that promptly disappeared. Pansy slowly put down the glass and began to munch of the peanuts. "Professor Snape is going to kill you if he finds out that you used that cloak to leave Hogwarts."

Ron snorted. "I think that would defy the purpose."

Pansy glared at him. "Don't be dense. That was an exaggeration."

"Yes, don't be dense," Draco mimicked from under the cloak.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron sulked.

"Why exactly are we here?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Draco refused to elaborate.

"They're here," Harry murmured.

Four teenagers, two visible and two invisible stared at the newcomers.

"Don't let them see you," Harry warned.

Pansy lay back on the seat. "You dragged me here to spy on Granger and Greg?" Pansy rolled her eyes. 

"They keep swearing that they are not involved. We wanted to catch them," Draco told her.

"I really couldn't care less," Ron sentenced.

"Please, give it up, Ron. Of course, you want to know about Hermione. She's our friend," Harry answered.

"Right!" Pansy snorted. "We are here because we're concerned about her."

Harry laughed. "Of course not. We just want to make fun of her."

"So very mature of you, Potter," Pansy snapped back.

"Stop arguing, and take a look. They're holding hands," Draco whispered.

"How cute! They makes me retch." Pansy made a face to underscore her point.

"You don't seem to mind when Ron holds your hand," Harry teases.

"That's different," Pansy answered.

"How's that?" Harry had learned to play along with the Slytherins. Teasing and insulting was becoming second nature now that he was with Draco.

"Because our hand holding leads to much more interesting things." Pansy threw a feral smile at the invisible Harry before turning her head and kissing Ron.

"This isn't so bad," Ron whispered, his lips still millimetres away from Pansy's.

"It'll be much better if we can get to my room," Pansy answered.

"Look, he caressed her cheek," Draco said all excited.

"Please, Draco, stop with your voyeuristic tendency," Pansy ordered.

"You think this is voyeurism. You should have seen Severus and Bill," Harry said, trying to stop from laughing.

"No, no, no, I don't want to know about my brother and Snape." Ron covered his ears.

Pansy grabbed Ron's hand away from his ear and faced the empty booth again. "So what about our esteemed professors?"

Draco smiled mischievously under the cloak. "We caught them having sex in the Restricted section of the library. Boy, are they good!" he exclaimed.

"The men are surely hung," Harry agreed.

"Now, I'm jealous. You have to put that into a Pensieve for me." Pansy smirked.

Ron groaned. "Merlin, you are all sick. You are three perverts. Sweet gargoyles, it's my brother." Ron shivered at the thought. 

"Well, Weasley, I can say that his...performance made me realise that Weasleys can be 'impressive' wizards," Draco said, trying to stifle his laugh.

"Now, I have to see," Pansy declared. "You know, only to form an objective opinion on the matter." She popped a peanut in her mouth. "And to compare between brothers," she added wickedly.

Ron banged his head on the wooden table. "Evil Gorgons, I will never be able to look at Bill, again."

"What a prude! I know for a fact that your twin brothers are none too shy about sex." Draco had no idea if it were true or not, but he was willing to bet that Ron would be too embarrassed to question his knowledge.

"Hell, I'm leaving if you start with Fred and George."

Harry snickered. "Relax, Ron. Draco is just teasing."

Draco focused his attention on Greg and Hermione. "Look, he is pulling her chair to help her." 

"She is kissing him," Ron said, wide-eyed.

"On his cheek, Ron. Just breath, now." Pansy patted his arm.

"How sweet! They are walking out, hugging each other." Harry said.

"Fine, now can we go back to Hogwarts before professor Snape catches us and makes us clean his dungeon?" Pansy got up without waiting for an answer.

Ron slid out and Pansy followed him. The four walked back to the school, cloak still well wrapped around Draco and Harry's body. When they reached the school, a well-known silhouette, all clad in black, was waiting for them.

"We're dead meat!" Ron foresaw.

 

**Death Tolls**

**December 16, 1997**

"Okay, we have a complete list of all the sixth and seventh year students whose arms we haven't checked." Hannah Abbot passed around copies of the list to the other students.

"We also have the list of the students who will stay here for the Christmas hols. We cross-referenced the two lists and there are only fifteen students on both lists. This should make our job easier," Stephen Cornfoot told his fellow students.

"They're mostly women," Neville noted shyly.

"Of course, they are." Wayne Hopkins snorted. "Do you know how difficult it is to get women naked?"

There was general laughter throughout the room. 

"That's not what I mean," Wayne continued with Hufflepuff patience. "I meant women always have a problem about their bodies, even in front of other women and."

Seamus got up and blinked his eyes. "I'm too fat," Seamus said in falsetto. "I'm too thin. My breasts are so small or so big."

"Thank Slytherin, I'll never have to deal with that problem," Draco announced.

"That's because you're worse than a woman," Harry answered back with a smile. "I'm the one stuck listening to you. 'I have a pimple. My hair is ruined without my mother's specially made conditioner'." Harry snickered. "I challenge anyone to find a woman worse than you."

"You're jealous because I am gorgeous," Draco joked.

Harry laughed. "Please, you need so much maintenance it's a wonder that you ever leave your room."

Hermione lost her patience. Harry had spent the entire night joking with Draco, ignoring the importance of their meeting. "Could you be serious for a moment?" She finally asked with false calm.

"I've had someone trying to kill me since I was eleven," Harry said in a deadly whisper. "Excuse me if I try to find some amusement in this damn situation."

Everyone in the room stilled. Draco was the only one who moved. He grabbed his lover's arm and pulled him closer, until their foreheads were touching. He didn't speak, but waited until Harry's breathing returned to normal. "Better?"

Harry nodded and turned to face Hermione. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

"That's fine, Harry." Hermione smiled to her friend, but couldn't help feeling sad for Harry.

"We'd better go," Draco said.

"We still need to draft a list of people on the outside that we want to include in our group," Pansy reminded him.

"Just make a list, Pansy," Draco said tiredly. "We'll look at it tomorrow. Harry needs to get some sleep." The two Slytherins stared at each other. Pansy recognised the tension and worry in Draco's posture and didn't push the issue. She nodded and the two lovers left the room.

* * *

Harry was losing his patience. It was the last day of the term and there was only Divination left before he was free.

Draco had made him promise to wait for someone to walk with him to the Astronomy tower. Ron had dropped the class after their OWLs, so now Harry was stuck waiting for Lavender and Parvati. Knowing the two, they were probably fixing their hair.

Harry rolled his eyes. He was the Boy Who Lived. He had beaten Voldemort several times, and here he was, waiting for two flimsy witches to escort him. Mentally apologising to Draco, he decided to go by himself.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry turned toward the voice and smiled. "Hello, Eloise. Ready to predict the future?"

Eloise Midgen, a seventh year Hufflepuff, laughed. "I don't understand why you're still in that class. Her 'predictions' about your lifespan have become legendary."

Harry smiled. "I don't pay attention anymore and it's a sure NEWT."

"As if you needed an easy class..."

* * *

Mandy Brocklehurst frowned when she saw Harry alone with Eloise. Having memorised the class schedule of all the brigade members, she ran toward Arithmancy to find Draco.

"Hey, slow down." Draco smiled. He was getting used to having normal discussion with non-Slytherins.

"Why is Harry with Eloise? She is in our list." She managed to say while still panting from the exertion.

"Idiot!" Draco exclaimed. "You go find him. I'll get the others and meet you."

"He's in the Gryffindor tower," she yelled while running back. On her way, she saw another member and grabbed her arm. "Megan, run. Harry could be in trouble," she informed the Hufflepuff, between deep breathes. 

The two witches climbed the stairs, hoping that they wouldn't decide to move at the most inopportune moment. When they finally found Harry, he was on the floor. His glasses lay broken, away from him. He was holding the back of his head with his hand.

"Petrificus Totalus." Mandy cast the spell without thinking.

"Expelliarmus." Megan reached for Eloise's wand.

Leather soles clacked on the old stone floor at fast speed. Mandy turned around and saw Draco running toward them. The rest of the group arrived at different intervals until everyone was present.

Draco knelt next to his lover and helped Harry get up. "Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head and grimaced. "My head hurts," he confessed. "She hit me with something."

"Probably that metal figurine." Hermione pointed to a bronze statuette of a Veela. "It was on that pedestal."

Ron frowned. "How did she mange to do _that_? She must be a good fifteen centimetres shorter than Harry."

"Some of her things fell from her bag and I bent down to pick them up," Harry answered. He tried to hide the humiliation he felt, but his face was on fire.

"That's what any gentleman would have done," Vince remarked, trying to ease Harry's discomfort.

"Not when someone is trying to kill you," Greg mumbled. Staring at the petrified witch, he said, "You should thank Merlin that I don't hit girls or I would have smashed your face."

"Enough of this." Pansy, as always, was the voice of reason. "Let's take her to Dumbledore. Kevin, go call professor Weasley. Sally-Ann, inform professor Snape." She levitated the petrified witch and walked toward the headmaster's office.

* * *

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore asked surprised at the plentiful and heterogeneous group that entered his office. Before anyone could answer, Severus and Bill arrived as well.

"Does she have the mark?" Severus asked as he walked in.

"We'll see." Millie unbuttoned Eloise's shirt and revealed the mark imprinted in reddened flesh. "It's recent."

"Severus? Bill?" Dumbledore looked at his professors, expectantly.

"We told you that the students found out that someone had been entrusted with killing Harry while in school. The Order scoffed at us." Severus started, barely suppressing his anger. "Here is your proof that they were right."

"She hit me," Harry said.

"And we found her before she could cast a spell on him. Here is her wand." Megan handed the wand to the headmaster.

"I think we can unpetrify her. Ms. Midgen, I suggest you don't try anything foolish. There are plenty of people in this room that are displeased with you at the moment."

Ron snorted. "Displeased, my arse."

"Finite Incantatem!" Hermione smacked the girl. "Unlike Greg, I have no problem hitting a girl."

Draco twitched in unconscious sympathy. When Harry looked at him with furrowed brows, Draco smiled. "Granger hits hard."

Harry shook his head and smiled. 

Eloise touched her face and spit on Hermione. "You filthy Mudblood. Our Lord will kill you. And you-" Her voice was full of hatred when she looked at Harry. "-you will die most painfully. You stopped me, but someone else will take my place."

Harry snorted. "Hey, he's been trying to kill me since I was a year and a half. I don't see why he should try something innovative now."

Severus scowled. Harry had been getting more flippant with each passing day, but Severus noticed a darkness in the boy that had not been there in the summer. "It's time for all of you to go back to your classes."

"Yes, I believe professor Snape is right," Dumbledore gently, yet firmly pushed the students out of his office.

Bill and Severus stood at Eloise's side, until the headmaster had cleared the office and stood in front of them.

"I will contact the Ministry. I'm afraid that Fudge will just have to admit that Voldemort is back." Albus looked at Severus. "Things will escalate rapidly once the public knows."

"Just like twenty years ago," Severus noted.

"You won't defeat him," Eloise screamed.

"Stupefy! Sorry, Headmaster, but I don't think I can listen to this imbecile without hexing her." Severus crossed his arms in front of him, defiance erasing the diplomatic apologies.

Albus chuckled. "I understand, Severus. We will need Sprout here to follow the rules about expulsion from school."

"Will she go to Azkaban?" Bill asked. He was still shocked that a child this young, barely seventeen could be ready to kill.

"If we're lucky." Severus glared at his lover, daring him to contradict the statement.

"There is no luck, Severus. Not when children are used to fight," Albus said sadly.

Severus shrugged. "I did, Potter has. We just deal with it." 

"And I regret that every day of my life." Albus patted Severus's arm. "Go back to your classes. I will take care of this."

Severus and Bill nodded and they left the office.

"Just spit it out," Severus said as they walked down the spiralling staircase.

"Mentally, I knew there was a student ready to kill Harry, but to see her, Eloise, the shy Hufflepuff..."

Severus grabbed Bill's shoulder and pushed him against the wall. "Don't let anyone's appearance or House fool you. Always be prepared to kill because it might be the only way to stay alive. Don't..."

"I won't leave you," Bill said softly. They exchanged a chaste kiss before returning to their classes, pretending that a seventeen year old hadn't just tried to commit a murder.

**Christmas Bells**

**December 24, 1997**

When the term ended, most students elected to go home. The news that a student had been expelled for bearing the mark had scared many parents and most wanted to have their children close.

The members of the brigade decided to stay en masse. It seemed only fair that they would support those members who could not return to their homes, which translated into the Slytherins and Harry.

Harry was tired and wanted nothing better to do than to go to his room and sleep until the start of the new term. However, he had received a note from Severus, asking - ordering him, more precisely - to report to Severus's office.

Most students would have been afraid, but Harry didn't care. After the summer, he had come to know and trust Severus. However he wasn't looking forward to the next round of questioning. 

McGonagall had spent the past ten days asking him how he felt. It wouldn't have been so bloody annoying if she hadn't asked every ten minute, with this look that clearly said that she thought that Harry would kill himself in the next instant.

When he finally reached the office, Harry barely knocked before walking in. "Hello, Severus."

"Harry, please sit down."

Harry sighed. "Look, before you start, I'm fine."

Severus snorted. "If you are indeed fine, then you require psychiatric help. Now, if you tell me that you are scared, irritated, annoyed, bored, claustrophobic and most of all, tired, then I'll believe you."

Harry looked down. No one had tried to face him. Even Draco was being extra careful lately, afraid that the minimum comment might hurt Harry. It was scary to face his own feelings, but Severus always knew how and when to push.

"They don't understand, do they? While they are sitting around, playing war, you're the one risking your life. You are the one who must be constantly careful, watch every word and every gesture," Severus continued, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"But you know what? They _will_ die playing war, while you are protected by these walls. Then you will feel guilty that they chose to die while you're still alive." Severus stood and walked until he was in front of Harry's chair. "I know exactly how you feel, Harry, and fine doesn't even come close."

Harry got up and hid his face against Severus's chest. Strong arms closed around him, as he started to cry. "I have...visions." Sobs made it difficult to speak, but Harry had kept everything inside. "People...die...painfully. It could be...my friends...you...Draco...me," he added in a whisper.

"But it's not, Harry." Severus brushed the boy's hair until Harry's breathing began regular again. "You can't keep everything inside. This war could last a day, a week or years. If you bottle your feelings inside, you will become a sarcastic and cynical bastard of whom everyone is afraid."

Harry chuckled. "I wonder how you know."

Severus didn't laugh, but stayed stern. "Don't become me, Harry. You have too many people who love you."

Harry raised his head to look at his professor. "You have people who love you as well." Harry stepped back as he felt Severus loosen his grip. "I'm sorry." Harry wiped his eyes with his shirtsleeve. "I know we said that after the summer, we would just be student and teacher..."

"It's all right. However, if you try to hug me in class, I'll have to hex you." Severus saw Harry grin and smiled. "Now, go get ready for tonight's party."

Harry laughed at that. "You're confusing me with Draco. It does not take me an afternoon to put on a pair of trousers and a shirt."

"Then, go talk to Draco. It might help."

"I'm fine, now. Really." And Harry truly felt better.

"What about Draco? How is he feeling? He loved to spend Christmas with his parents. There isn't a better day to show how much money the Malfoy have."

"Except, there will be no gift this year." Harry said thoughtfully. "Thanks. I'll talk to him."

* * *

"Why are we spending Christmas Eve in Slytherin territory?" Seamus asked to no one in particular.

"Because I said so." Severus was not about to explain his reasoning. If the boy was too stupid to understand that the only Slytherins present were the members of the brigade, making them safe within these walls, then he didn't deserve an explanation. 

"And that's always a perfect reason," Bill joked. When the students lost interest in their teachers, he neared Severus. "What have you planned?" he whispered softly in Severus's ear.

"It's a surprise." Severus smirked.

There was a knock on the door and most students jumped. 

"Open the door, Vera," Severus told the Slytherin witch. 

Obeying Snape was second nature for the Slytherins and Vera did as she was told without questioning. She scowled when she saw the wizard standing just outside the Slytherin common room.

"It's all right, Vera. You can let professor Lupin in."

Harry smiled when he heard the name. His smile got even bigger when he saw the huge black dog walking next to Lupin.

"Black, you can trust the people in this room."

The dog growled at Severus's words, but he morphed. Sirius ignored the gasps from around the room. "How are things going, Harry?"

The boy shrugged. "The usual: attempted murder, being stuck in school, madman wanting my head in a platter."

"And that's his optimistic answer," Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but why is a wanted criminal here?" Padma asked.

"He's my godfather and he didn't betray my parents." Harry kept the explanation to a minimum, not because he didn't want to tell his friends, but because he didn't feel like spending the night discussing Pettigrew. "I'm so happy you and Remus are here." 

"Severus invited us," Remus said with a smile.

"Isn't that wonderful!" Bill muttered.

Severus groaned. 

"Are you all right, Severus?" Remus frowned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." The words were a low whisper and Draco stared at Severus and Bill.

"Is it Vol-?"

"No, it's not Voldemort," Severus cut him short.

"You found a solution?" Remus said wide-eyed. "That is a great discovery."

Ron snorted. "He didn't find a new solution. He just found a new master."

"Ron!" Bill and Harry said together. Neither was very happy at the moment with Ron's outburst.

"To what is Ron referring?" Remus's voice was still soft, but his eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed. 

"I don't believe this is the appropriate time or place, Remus." Severus kept his eyes on Remus, while trying to ignore the feelings that travelled from his arm to the rest of his body. He wasn't feeling pain. On the contrary, Bill's sparks of jealousy were transformed into pure peeks of pleasure.

"You seemed distressed." Remus pressed on. He thought that Severus's sense of propriety was out of place when he was suffering.

Severus murmured something unintelligent when Bill stepped forward. "It's not your place to worry about Severus."

"That's not what I was doing," Remus defended himself.

Sirius grabbed Remus's arm. "Let it go, Moony. It's not your business."

"Not my business?" Remus shook Sirius's hand away. "You mean I shouldn't be concerned about a friend? Well, sorry to disappoint all of you, but I care about my friends."

"Remus, I appreciate you concern. I truly do, but it's unnecessary." Severus tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, while at the moment, his body told him, screamed at him to rip Bill's clothes off and bugger him until neither could move.

"And if there is a problem, Severus and I can take care of it without your help," Bill added.

"Happy Christmas to all," Draco murmured under his breath, ignoring Harry's glare.

"Of course, they'll solve a problem, right after a little run in the Restricted Section," Ron said, staring at his brother.

"And we know how exciting it gets when they go to the Restricted Section," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. He was hoping to get a reaction from Draco, but the Slytherin stared coldly at the wall. "What's with you tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know. Everything is just _so_ perfect, it's a wonder that I'm not in a better mood," Draco replied sarcastically.

Draco closed his eyes as he heard Hermione get into the argument. Soon, Greg and Pansy was getting involved, too. Severus should have known better than to invite those two, he thought angrily. They had already ruined Harry's birthday, and now they were going to ruin his Christmas. Draco got up gracefully and walked toward the staircase.

All eyes focused on the Head Boy. Harry frowned. "Where are you going, Draco?"

"Bed," Draco said with a calm he didn't feel.

"It's Christmas Eve. Don't you think you can stay up?" Harry was confused.

"I could, but I don't see the point." Draco's hands were closed in tight fists. He was grinding his teeth and he knew that he should leave before he exploded.

"You don't see the point in spending time with me and your friends?" Harry was feeling better after his talk with Severus and was eager to spend time with his boyfriend.

"Let's ponder on this. On one hand, I could go to my room and sleep, boring, but acceptable. Or I could stay here, and do what?" Draco was getting louder, but he decided that if his Christmas was going to be ruined, then the hell with everyone else's Christmas.

He stared at his lover with a dangerous smile. "I can listen to you talk about either sex or death, since you have not spoken about anything else for the past two months. Voldemort wants you dead. You know what? I think he doesn't like the rest of us either, and any of us could die at any moment. Our parents could die, but you don't see us bitch all day long."

Draco's eyes fell on Remus. "Or I can watch the werewolf trying to cause a rift between Bill and Severus. Weasley is being his usual prick, still arguing with his brother." Draco turned to face Ron. "Well, Weasel, if you don't trust your brother, maybe you shouldn't be here."

Draco quickly turned to Bill. "As for you, I don't know what the bloody hell you're doing, but I know that Severus has been rubbing his arm against his robe since those blasted Gryffindors showed up. If you can't control yourself, then you shouldn't have taken on this burden."

"As for you, Severus, why in Salazar's name, did you think that inviting these two was a good idea? Didn't we suffer enough the last time they showed up here?" Draco sighed. "You know, I think that going to sleep is definitely a much better option than staying here, trying to ignore this little voice that tells me that if I had done what my father wanted, I would be having a much better time with my parents, surrounded by lovely things and expensive gift, instead of listening to all of you."

Draco turned his back on the stunned room and walked to his room. Harry got up immediately.

"No, Potter. We'll go," Pansy said.

She didn't have to say anything more. Millie, Blaise, Greg and Vince immediately got up and together they went to Draco's room. Blaise knocked on the door, but they went in without waiting for an answer.

Draco was lying on his stomach. He didn't bother to turn around when he heard the door open. "Go away, Harry."

"It's not Harry," Millie told him, as the five Slytherins settled on Draco's bed.

Draco chuckled and sat up. "One of these days, we'll break this bed."

"Yeah, but we would chip in to buy a new one." Pansy moved closer to Draco until her head was resting on his shoulder. "You should have talked to us."

"Telling you what? I didn't even know I was so angry until I lost my calm downstairs."

"Potter has been quite a handful lately," Millie noted in the understated way she always spoke.

"And you've been protecting him," Vince put him.

"It's going to hurt you both," Blaise said as he ran his hand over Draco's calf. 

"I know. I should have said something long ago." Draco closed his eyes. "I ruined tonight; I'm sorry."

"Malfoys never apologise. That's what you told us the night we were sorted." Pansy remembered with a smile.

"Besides, Christmas isn't until tomorrow," Greg looked at his friend who was finally smiling a little. 

"And we are the only family that counts," Vince decreed.

"Did you notice that you only screamed at the Gryffindors?" Blaise purposely ignored the fact that Draco had yelled at the Head of their House.

Before Draco could answer, there was another knock at the door. Gavin peeked his head in. "Are all the Slytherins allowed or just you guys?"

Draco laughed. "Please, everyone is welcome, although my bed has reached capacity."

In a single line, Vera, Gavin, Thomas, Sally-Ann, Beatrice, Kevin, Jamie, and Seanna entered the room.

"I can't believe we are in here when our common room has been invaded by the other Houses," Draco said. "I'm a disgrace."

"Don't worry," Beatrice reassured him. "Professor Snape waited a while to see if you'd come down. When you stayed up here, he kicked everyone out."

"Merlin, I can't believe I ruined everyone's night." Draco wouldn't repeat his apology twice. 

"Hey, it's our common room. They don't like it, then too bad," Kevin answered with an almost evil tone, but his smile showed that he was joking.

"And we don't need them. All the important people are here," Seanna commented.

Pansy smiled. "She's right. After all, Slytherin is our family." 

Draco smiled back. "Yes, it is. Happy Christmas to us."

**Peace on Earth**

**December 25, 1997**

Severus hated to vocalise what he was feeling. Instead a combination of hand movements, posture, glare, and tone of his voice were the only reflection of Severus's emotional state.

Bill had spent the past months trying to decipher these subtle and superficially similar clues. He believed that he was possibly the foremost expert on the subject. One certainty was that Severus always maintained body contact when they were in bed unless something was wrong. So, when he woke up and couldn't feel Severus's body, Bill knew that his lover was still upset.

Bill gently rested a hand on Severus's arm. He saw Severus's back tense, showing that his lover was awake. Bill stroked Severus's upper arm. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise." Severus didn't turn around.

"I have to. I acted like an idiot." Bill moved closer, happy to see that Severus allowed the contact. He chose to ignore the fact that Severus was lying near the edge and couldn't move without falling off. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I doubt that you want me to confirm your not so eloquent, but quite accurate analysis."

Bill sighed. The calm tone and the carefully worded reply told him that Severus wasn't upset; he was furious. "Look, I know that I took on a responsibility when I gave you that mark and I will do my best to uphold my promise, but the man is insufferable."

Severus sneered. "I doubt that anyone would agree with your opinion of Remus."

"Right, poor Saint Remus. He needs to be loved, helped and protected, and you are just the person to do that," Bill said sarcastically.

Severus ground his teeth. He could feel Bill's anger shoot through his body like high-speed bullets, causing not pain, but intense pleasure. His hand hitched to stroke his cock, but he resisted. Instead he said calmly, "I did what I could to address some impetuous decisions I made in the past."

"I think you did more than enough by finding him a job. You're not obligated to spend two nights per month making that potion." Bill hadn't meant to bring this up, especially not on Christmas day, but seeing Lupin brought all his insecurities to light.

"I would do that for any werewolf working with us," Severus answered indignant. "Remus is still working for the Order. The least I can do is to provide the Wolfsbane, since I'm not doing much of anything, at the moment."

"The fact that you're not spying doesn't mean that you're not an asset. Besides, you didn't need to invite him here for Christmas." Bill made no effort to hide his anger, his jealousy and his pain. "And you could at least turn around and face me while we talk."

Severus rolled on his back, erection straining against his pyjamas, eyes fixed on his lover, trying to make the humiliation he was feeling disappear behind a serene expression and a calm voice. "I didn't invite him. I invited Black because I thought his presence would make Harry feel better. Only yesterday morning, did Black inform me that Remus was coming."

"Oh!"

"Yes, oh! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to shower."

Bill stopped him, before he could get up. A new wave of pleasure trickled throughout Severus's body. This time, it was softer, but not less intense, like jets of warm water moving quickly over his muscles. Severus had learned to associate this sensation with love, not to be confused with the brilliant fire of Bill's passion. Against this new surge of pleasure, it took years of control not to rub his cock against Bill's leg.

"Sorry, Love," Bill whispered before kissing his lover. Bill's hand moved down, circling Severus's stomach, before closing around Severus's erection. Severus groaned into the kiss. His legs spread of their own accord.

Bill smiled. He kissed Severus once more before moving down between the Slytherin's legs. He pulled down Severus's trousers and licked Severus's cock, stealing a moan from his lover. Bill sighed contently. "I love this."

"Must feel good to have me spread and begging with a mere thought, " Severus said casually, a little too casually.

Bill froze. "That's not...I meant I love to suck you. Is this...is it really what you think?"

"I think that your brother foresaw the consequences better than I did." Severus hated feeling like this. He wasn't sure whether he was making love because he wanted or because of the mark. In a way, it was worse than the Death mark. Voldemort used the mark to inflict pain, but this...this controlled the way he acted.

Bill lay down again, fingertips barely touching Severus's cheek. "The fact that you have my mark doesn't mean that you have to do what I say."

"But it does, don't you see that? I have to constantly control what I say and do because the moment you get too emotional with me, I'm ready to kneel, waiting for you to pound into me."

Bill thought about what Severus had said. So many hidden truths in a few sentences. Severus hated to lose control. Severus never failed to tell people what he thought, but couldn't do the same with Bill. Severus rarely, if ever, had bottomed before the mark.

"Severus, listen to me. I've learned to shield what I feel for others from you. With your help, I can learn to shield, or at least minimise the effects of my feelings for you." Bill's voice was soft and pleading. "Please, look at me, Love." Only when their eyes were locked, did he continue. "Until then, you will make love to me - not fuck, not pound - but make love." 

Severus shook his head. "I can't. The urges get too strong. I would hurt you."

"No, Severus, you have more control than you think. I was furious last night, and I can imagine what it must have felt like, but you didn't surrender to your body's needs. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"No, you can't know that."

Bill framed Severus's face. "But I do. Let me prove it to you; make love to me." He kissed Severus slowly, giving him time to pull back.

When he felt fingers wrap between his hair, Bill finally let go. He let all his love and sorrow travel through the mark.

No matter how intense the feelings and the sensation, Severus was extremely careful. He took his time preparing his lover. He savoured the moment he penetrated him, slipping inside warm velvet for the first time in months.

Severus never sped up. He moved in long, slow thrusts, his fingers interlaced with his lover's, their gazes focused on each other. When Bill came, Severus felt like a light had defused in his body. Fighting to prove his control, Severus held back as long as he could before coming into his lover's body.

* * *

Bill opened the door, surprised to find his brother and Pansy. "What is it, Ron?"

When Ron stayed silent, Pansy pushed him, making him relent. "I just wanted to apologise for last night."

Bill closed the door, but didn't invite the two students to sit down. "You should apologise to Severus."

"I already did. I just saw him in the Slytherin common room. He didn't think what I said was so wrong." Ron looked straight at his brother. He was a man with his own convictions, while he might have been rude; he was convinced that the decision to mark Snape had been a mistake.

"I know. He isn't...Look, I really appreciate this, but stay out of my private life."

Ron snorted. "Stay out? I don't think I can do that. You are my brother and I worry about you. I worry about what influence will have this Dark magic on you. I'm afraid that if you hurt professor Snape, you will never forgive yourself. I know that in my place, you would be concerned. Don't ask me not to do the same for you."

Bill embraced his brother. "You've grown up."

"Glad you've noticed. I think you can release me, now." Ron tightened his grip, before releasing his brother. "Happy Christmas, Bill."

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Over Ron's shoulder, Bill saw Pansy smile. "You, too." He hugged the young Slytherin.

"Happy Christmas, Professor."

"You should call me Bill, at least outside of class. We're practically family." Bill was happy to notice that Ron would still turn red when he was teased.

"Thank you, but I think it's too early. You know my mother always told me that until I have that ring around my finger, too many things could change. If you'll excuse us, we have a few things to do."

* * *

A few moments after Pansy and Ron left, there was another knock on the door. Bill opened without bother to check who it was. "What else do you want, Ron?"

"It's not Ron." Remus was staring placidly at the current DADA professor.

"What do you want?" Bill didn't bother with faked politeness.

"I needed to speak with you." Remus walked inside. "I believe it's better if we discuss this in private."

Bill breathed hard. He didn't want Severus to feel his anger. He had promised that he would try to control his feelings and would not go back on his word. "I don't think we have anything to discuss. Severus is not your concern any longer."

"You're wrong. Severus is my friend. Our friendship has survived through betrayals and lies. I will help him." Remus stayed calm, but he was resolute.

"He doesn't need your help," Bill hissed out.

The door opened at that moment. Severus surveyed the scene in front of him. Instinctually, he went to stand behind Bill. Their bodies close, in a show of support. Remus almost laughed at the unconscious support Severus was giving his lover.

"Can we help you with anything, Remus?"

"I was hoping that I could help you. Although you should have asked me before doing something so drastic."

"I realise that I didn't make a very rational decision, but at the time, I didn't have any choice." Severus put a hand on Bill's shoulder, when he felt his lover tense. "Regardless how it all started, we are fine."

"Why don't you let me look into it, anyway? Maybe I can find a way to minimise the effects, or even erase the mark once it becomes unnecessary." Remus kept his eyes on Severus, and ignored Bill.

"Bill's knowledge of the subject is quiet extensive, and so is mine," Severus replied.

"Let him help," Bill cut in. "He is not as close to the subject as we are and he might see something we missed."

Severus turned to look at his lover. "Are you sure? I know you're quite capable..."

Bill shook his head. "It's fine. Really." He turned toward the werewolf. "I will make copies of everything we have found on the mark. You'll have it before you leave."

"Thank you. Now, I'll go collect Sirius from Harry." Remus smiled brightly.

"I doubt they are together. I just saw Harry go into the Slytherin common room and Black wasn't with him."

"Then, I should go find Sirius before he gets in trouble." Remus opened the door. Then, he turned slowly. "By the way, I've been involved with someone for the past two months."

Severus chuckled when Bill's relief travelled through his body.

* * *

"Can I come in or should I avoid you all day long?" Harry asked as he opened the door of Draco's bedroom.

"Of course, you come in. Don't be an arse," Draco said curtly.

"Well, it wouldn't be a dramatic change from the past." Harry hugged Draco from behind. He rested his chin on Draco's shoulder. "I've been a real jerk."

Draco caressed Harry's cheek. "I should have spoken up sooner. However, next time you start acting like that, I'll kick your arse."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Draco turned around, and kissed Harry on the lips. He rested his forehead against Harry's. "Just talk to me in the future. Remember we're in this together."

"I know." Harry sighed. "But the visions...I hate them."

Draco silently pulled his lover toward the bed. He sat in the middle, back against the headboard. He held a hand out and waited until Harry settled between his legs, back against chest. "Tell me about this visions."

"There isn't much to say. I mean, I see images. They make little sense, but they are full of blood and pain. I can feel their pain through the scar. The worse is when the visions end and the nightmares start. I see friends' faces instead of the victims'."

Draco brushed Harry's hair. "Is this why you've been pushing me away? Is this your way to protect me?"

"I don't know what I was doing. It's...I can't explain it. I am tired...Nightmare and reality mix, never knowing which is which." Harry swatted Draco's hand. "Stop it. It's difficult enough to explain without you sucking on my neck." There was no annoyance in Harry's voice. Instead he moved closer to Draco.

"This is what's real, isn't it?" Hot breath hit Harry's wet skin. Draco moved his hand down Harry's body until he cupped Harry's limp cock. "That's why you've been fixated with sex."

"Yes," Harry hissed as he pushed his prick against Draco's hand. "There is no confusion when you touch me."

Draco unbuttoned Harry's trousers. His hand sneaked under white cotton y-front to brush over the awakening cock and down to get hold of Harry's balls. He teased the two glands, rolling them in his hand, enjoying the feeling of soft skin and fuzzy hair. He pressed against the erection, a thumb rubbing the head of Harry's cock. 

Harry groaned, frustrated. He was still dressed and the contact wasn't enough. He wanted his cock in Draco's firm grip, or in his mouth, or in his arse. He just wanted to feel pressure, and the teasing touch was not enough. "Please."

Draco smirked as he reached for his wand. He whispered a spell, took his hand out of Harry's y-fronts and closed Harry's trousers.

"What?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"They are expecting us for lunch." Draco pushed Harry off. "Come on, let's go."

"I'm hard," Harry pointed out needlessly.

"And you'll stay that way. It should remind you what's real." Draco ran a hand over the bulge. "It should also remind you that I'm around for more than just sex."

Harry grabbed him and pulled him closer. "I know that. I do love you." He leaned closer and kissed gently Draco's lips. "Let's go before I decide to rip your clothes off and bugger you."

The two walked down. Most of the Slytherins were still there. Draco looked around at his friends. "We need to go."

They all moved together. Once more Harry was shocked at the synchronicity the Slytherins had. His expression must have reflected what he was thinking, because Draco pulled him closer. "Don't worry, you're just as much a part as any of us."

When they reached the Great Hall, Draco saw Hannah sitting at the Ravenclaw table. He went to them and sat down. The Slytherins quickly settled around them. Seeing this, the rest of the brigade joined them.

"It's not usually like last night," Draco said.

"Hopefully," Justin said while laughing.

"No big deal," Padma said. "Today is Christmas."

"Aye, we get to try again," Seamus pointed out.

"Let's pray that professor Snape doesn't yell at us," Neville said shyly.

"I don't think so. I think he and Bill made up." Ron motioned toward the Head table with his head.

Bill was sitting between Lupin and Severus. He was busy talking to Remus. Severus was turned toward the headmaster.

"They've done what we never could," Dumbledore told Severus.

"Yes, they have cut the lines between the Houses." Severus sighed. "If we only had done it sooner."

"It's not your fault, Severus. You raised these children to see behind names. We failed to do the same when you were a student. You should really be proud of yourself and your Slytherins."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Severus looked on to his students. They were smiling, joking. There were other inter-Houses relationships besides Harry and Draco's. Yes, his students knew what was really important. 

Albus could imagine Severus's thought. He patted the Slytherin's hand. "It's really a happy Christmas."

**Reaching Out**

**January 24, 1998  
Saturday**

A train whistled as the door of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Hogsmeade store opened and closed.

"Hey, Ron -" started Fred.

"-what are you doing here? -" His twin continued

"Do you need any pranks?"

"And why are you with two Slytherins?"

Pansy shook her head. It was a wonder that their mother didn't get a headache every time they opened their mouths. Or maybe she did.

"Fred, George, this is Pansy. My girlfriend," Ron added with a smile.

The twins looked at him and Pansy and...gaped...and gaped some more.

"Pansy, I think you've scared the famous Weasley twins into silence."

George snorted. "It takes a lot more to keep us quiet." 

"Snape didn't even manage that feat," Fred added.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Professor Snape is a fine teacher and a great person." Pansy stared at them, ready to fight for the Head of her House.

"Hey, relax. He is dating our big brother-" Fred started.

"- and if we say anything bad -" George continued.

"- Bill will kill us," Fred concluded.

George smiled and put an arm around Pansy's shoulder. "So...you're Ron's girlfriend? You know we're always looking into expanding. If you could put a good word with your friends..."

"That's why we're here," Pansy answered in a serious tone. "Blaise."

The other Slytherin handed Fred a letter. He scanned it quickly and passed it to George.

"This is really important," Ron stressed.

George read the letter describing the project started by the dragon brigade. It also explained that they were looking for people outside of school to join their group. It specified that they were hoping that the twins would be their contact.

"We'd like to get those quickly," Blaise said as other students walked around.

"It'll take a few days to get so many tricks," George answered.

"But we always provide the best," Fred continued.

"We'll contact you."

"Now, that we're done with business. Ron, didn't you yell and scream about Bill having a Slytherin as a lover? What should we do, now?" Fred smirked.

Ron groaned. "I'm sure you'll come up with something. For now, I'm going back to school."

* * *

Pansy brushed her hair, trying to understand how she got stuck in the middle of the night, on a school night, walking through a secret passage to reach the twins' store.

"You're sure we can get to Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked suspiciously. Pansy didn't say anything, but agreed with his fellow Slytherin.

"Trust me." Ron grinned. "We'll get right to the Shrieking Shack."

"And you know this how?" Pansy tried not to sound sceptical, but it was difficult to do when they were walking through a dark tunnel, following blindly a Gryffindor. Even if that Gryffindor was her boyfriend. 

Ron rolled his eyes. He'd learn to accept that the Slytherins would not just accept the truth of a statement, no matter who was making that statement. "Professor Lupin used it when he was a student. Harry, Hermione and I found out in our third year. Now, let's go or we'll be late." 

When they finally reached the Shack, they made their way to the store, mindful not to be seen. When she opened the door to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Pansy was happy to notice that the train whistle had been deactivated. Ron walked right after her, leaving Blaise to trail.

"You're here," George started.

"We were waiting for you." Fred smiled.

"Yes, Oliver and Marcus are already here." George motioned toward the other two wizards.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "Fancy meeting you here, Marcus."

"Not as surprising as learning that you and Malfoy are involved with Gryffindors." Marcus grinned, showing sharp, yellowish teeth.

"You have the mark," Blaise stated.

The Gryffindors looked at Marcus, but he snorted. "Of course, I have the mark. Find me a Slytherin who has matriculated who doesn't have it, and I'll show you a dead Slytherin."

"And why should we believe you that you want to help us?" Pansy asked.

"Hey, I don't even know why I'm here." Marcus pointed at the twins. "They said that there was something I might be interested in."

Pansy glared at them. "Please, tell us why you think he should be involved." When both started to speak, she raised a hand. "Only one of you or I'll hex you both."

Fred laughed and sat on a countertop, right next to where Blaise was leaning. "George, the floor is yours."

"Well, we figured that we need to include the Slytherins if we want to avoid a bloodbath. Since we have done business with Flint, we thought we could start with him and if he doesn't want to help, we can obliviate him."

Pansy shivered. "What a great plan," she muttered sarcastically.

"It might actually help," Ron said. "We just need to make sure that he is telling us the truth. We could come back with Veritaserum."

"No need," Blaise said casually. "Draco, hand me the potion."

The invisibility cloak was removed to show Harry and Draco. The blonde grinned.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

Pansy sneered. "You made so much noise that you woke up half the castle. Snape is going to have our hides when we return."

"I know. I saw him hiding in the shadows when we were leaving," Draco said. "I wish that the man were less observant."

"The man would be dead if he were less observant," Ron pointed out.

"Well, he could ignore us. We are Slytherins," Blaise said calmly.

Harry groaned. "Can we get on with it? We have classes tomorrow." 

"I'm not taking that shite. I don't know what you people want or-" 

Draco interrupted Marcus. "We want Voldemort dead. If you're interested, you take the serum and we talk. If you're not, you can leave. We don't even need to obliviate your memory. It's not like Voldemort doesn't know that we oppose him. Same works for you, Wood."

Marcus stared at the blond. "Who made the potion?"

"I did." Draco stared back.

"All right. Three drops and we talk." Marcus was the first to take it. Oliver followed.

"Fred, George, you too," Ron said apologetic. "We can't make exceptions." 

"Hey, we understand." George grinned. "We'll just add it to your toll of things from which we have to extract revenge." However, both twins took the potion. 

After a few moments, Marcus sat comfortably and started speaking. "There is a group of Death Eaters, all Slytherins and all young, who were forced to join. We don't want to serve You Know Who, but we really don't know what to do at this point."

"Are you kidding me?" The words were out of Harry's mouth before he could think about them.

Marcus sneered. "No, I'm not. I took the bloody potion and you're an idiot."

"Hey, the potion doesn't tell you to insult me."

"Of course not, I just wanted to do that."

Draco snickered, while Pansy and Blaise were laughing.

"Hey, you're my boyfriend." Harry glared at Draco, who just shrugged. 

"How many people do you estimate?" Ron asked.

"I would say about a fifty people." At the surprised looks he was receiving, Marcus said, "Look, every Slytherin who has come out of Hogwarts for the past three years has been marked. Why is it surprising that you people don't want to follow him and we do?"

"Are you going to help us?" Blaise asked shrewdly.

"Depends. If we can without getting killed..." Marcus shrugged. "What exactly do you want us to do?"

"Our plan is to make the wizarding world aware of Voldemort's return. With the Ministry still burying its head under the sand, it's up to us," Pansy explained.

"We were hoping to get prominent people from all Houses to speak up against Voldemort and the Death Eaters," Ron continued. "When we contacted Fred and George, we hadn't hoped to contact any Slytherins."

"And before you ask, yes, students from the other Houses are contacting members of their own Houses, but we didn't think to include members of our House," Draco told Marcus. "However, I think this is going to work perfectly."

Pansy and Ron eyed the blond. "What are you thinking?" Pansy said.

"Next week, there is going to be the Falcons-Pride of Portree match. Meghan McCormark has agreed to talk about Voldemort in her post-match conference. If the keeper of the Falcons-" Draco looked at Wood. "-would join her, we could have a bigger impact."

Pansy nodded her head. "And after the big announcement, her cousin Ludovic, he's Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is going to go public with confidential information that support the fact that Voldemort is alive."

"I still don't see how we can help," Marcus said.

"Well, I was thinking that as knowledge spreads, he'd have less support." Draco said thoughtfully. "If you can get others to sabotage their missions and pass information, we can pass it along. Nothing too drastic, things that can be justified with increased awareness and Auror activity."

Marcus thought about it. "I think I can arrange that." A shark smile on his face. "Let's see how cunning we can be. However, I will do nothing that exposes us."

"Until it becomes necessary," Pansy retorted.

The discussion continued as Draco began to discuss the political ramification of this alliance. Blaise got bored and turned to face Fred. "Draco will never shut up."

Fred snorted. "Can't be a bigger bore than Percy. He loves to discuss his job"

"Trust me. You get him started on politics and he could go on for days." Blaise noticed that Fred was now moving closer. "So Percy is passionate about his job. Bill is passionate about Severus. Ron is passionate about Quidditch. What makes you passionate?"

Fred smirked. "Sex."

Blaise smirked back. "And you wouldn't be trying to hit on me, would you know?" Blaise counted on the Veritaserum to get the truth.

Fred, on the other hand, didn't need the potion. "Hell, yes," he said enthusiastically. "However, I'm not looking for anything deep, just some nice, clean sex."

Blaise leaned over until his lips brushed against Fred's ear. "Sex is never clean and never nice, but I think some toe curling, down and dirty sex can be arranged. No string attached."

Fred muffled a moan. "When?"

"Saturday, if Snape doesn't skin me alive for this little trip." Blaise licked Fred's ear, before biting his lobe, his hand moving down Fred's back. 

"Blaise, keep your prick in your pants. We have to go."

Blaise sighed when he heard Draco's voice. "Yeah, I'm coming. Although not in the way I wanted to," he murmured.

Fred laughed. "I think we're going to get along just fine."

Blaise kissed him on the lips. "Hey, as long as we get off, I'm fine."

Draco grabbed Blaise's arm and pulled him away from Fred. "We have to go and I'm not leaving you behind. Snape would have my head. Let's go."

The five students, three visible and two invisible, made their way back to school. New friendships had been formed, and hopefully they were just one step closer to defeating Voldemort.

* * *

**Sex, Love and Videotapes**

**February 14, 1998**

"Come on, Severus. It's Saturday. We don't have classes tomorrow. The kids are pretty certain that no one new has been recruited to kill Harry. You took about 60 points from Gryffindor in less than a week. Life can't get any better." Bill winked at his lover, showing that he was joking.

"I don't celebrate Valentine's day," Severus hissed through gritted teeth. How many times must he say that before convincing Bill?

"Then, just think of it as a Saturday night date." Bill pouted. "Please..."

Severus closed his eyes. Bill asked for very little, not that life inside of Hogwarts allowed for many forms of recreation. "All right, tell me what you have in mind."

Severus regretted the words the moment he saw the evil smirk on Bill's face.

* * *

Bill led his lover through hallways and up stairways, until they reached a wall on the fifth floor. 

"Revelo!" The wall fizzled and soon an opening stood in its place. Bill took Severus's hand and led him inside the room. "Like it?" Bill turned to look at his lover. 

Severus was staring at the room. His eyes had softened. His eternal frown had disappeared. A hint of a smile appeared in his face. 

There was nothing magical in the room, except its atmosphere of normalcy. It could have been the inside of any Italian restaurant gracing the streets of London. Red and white chequered tablecloth covered the small tables set around the room. A single candle and a vase with a red rose were at each table. A mandolin played soft Mediterranean melodies. The air smelled of orange blossom and jasmine. 

"This is...nice." Severus rarely used the word 'nice', but that was the only way to describe the room.

"You like it?" Bill asked unsure. He didn't know if Severus would have appreciated the simplicity of this setting.

Severus pulled Bill's hand and embraced him. "I love it. It's been so long since I have done something so mundane as going to a restaurant. I didn't even know I was missing it."

Bill pretended not to see the shine in Severus's eyes. "I'm happy I could do this for you. We should have dinner."

Severus grazed Bill's cheek. "Yes, dinner." He swallowed hard. "I know I've been on edge, but thank you. This means...thank you."

Dobby appeared dressed with black trousers and white shirt. Severus barely suppressed a laugh when the house-elf directed them to 'their' table. 

"I've arranged for our meal: oysters, linguine with vongole and lobsters. I hope you like fish," Bill said, suddenly worried. "I mean I don't even know if you like it...I didn't think of asking..."

"Relax, Bill. I love fish, not that we ever eat it since those brats usually don't like it," Severus said truthfully. Although he would have swallowed dirt to make Bill happy.

Bill breathed in relief. "Good. You know this is where you say that it's so typical of a Gryffindor to act without thinking."

"Well, I didn't say it, but..."

Bill laughed. "I know. I will learn to think things through before I die. Hopefully, we have another hundred years or so. If you can put up with me..."

"My, oh my, you seem to be fishing for reassurances." Severus leaned forward and kissed Bill gently. "I want to spend eternity with you." If Voldemort lets me, Severus thought. "I hope that's enough."

"It'll never be enough." Bill got up and sat on Severus's lap. "I know what you're thinking, but we will survive."

Dobby reappeared with a tray. "Dobby leave food here. Dobby make sure no one else disturbs Professors."

Bill smiled at the elf. "Thank you, Dobby. I truly appreciate it."

Severus ignored the conversation and the pop when Dobby disappeared. Instead, he squeezed a lemon over an oyster and brought it to Bill's lips. He followed Bill's tongue gently lift the oyster before closing his lips. Severus couldn't believe how hard he had gotten simply looking at his lover. 

"You keep eating like that and I doubt we'll finish dinner." Severus's voice was filled with lust.

"Maybe, I should sit in my chair..." But he made no move to get up. Instead, they kept their eyes locked on each other.

"No need to. I can feed us both." Severus's arms seemed to be glued to Bill's waist.

"You'll need to move." Bill wanted to drown in Severus's embrace.

"I need to, do I not?" Severus brought another oyster to Bill's lips. This time, Severus's tongue followed the seafood, tasting the salt and lemon in Bill's mouth.

Breathless, Bill took an oyster and mimicked Severus's actions. He took his time, exploring Severus's wet and tasty mouth, enjoy the feel of sharp teeth over his tongue, loving the way Severus sucked on his tongue.

"Fuck!" Bill rested his forehead against Severus. "I want to throw you on the floor and fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

Severus swallowed. "I know. I can feel it."

Bill's head snapped up. "I thought I was dimming the bond."

Severus smirked. "You are." He pressed his hand against Bill's cock. "However, this makes your desire quite apparent." Severus levitated the plate with the linguine until they were set in front of them. "But it's a shame to waste such wonderful food."

Bill snorted. "You're a sadistic prick. You'll make me sit through dinner before we can have sex."

"Isn't that the point?" Severus asked calmly. "I thought that's what people do on dates. They go out to eat and then, maybe, if they want, they might have sex."

Bill rubbed his arse against Severus's groin. "Oh, I think that you might want to, but since I have to eat first..." He turned, grabbed the fork and began eating as quickly as he could without choking to death.

Severus laughed. "Merlin, your mother would be ashamed to see you eat like that."

Bill groaned. "Don't mention my mum when I'm thinking about sex," he mumbled with a full mouth.

"All right, but slow down." Severus savoured the linguine. "You have to take the time to appreciate its unique flavour."

"I want to take the time to appreciate your unique flavour," Bill retorted.

"Do you, now?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Bill lowered his fork and stared at his lover. Opening their bond, he let his emotion flow through the mark. "Now and always."

Severus pushed away their plates. "Fuck the food." He framed Bill's face and attacked his lover's lips. The flavour of seafood lingered in their mouths, exciting their taste buds, just like their touches excited their bodies.

They scrambled to rid of their clothes. Neither coherent enough to think about using magic for such a task. Bill kept the bond open, his feeling pouring into his lover, burning him with desire.

Severus threw his robe on the floor and settled on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder, enjoying the surge of lust that cursed through his vein through the mark. "I think you promised to fuck me." And he didn't even care that he was being submissive. He simply needed to feel Bill's cock splitting him.

Bill knelt behind his lover, oil already in hand. He poured a generous amount on his hands. He let his emotions filter into Severus as his fingers prepared his lover's body. 

Severus rested his forehead on the floor. "Bill...can't....please..." Sex was simply too powerful when Bill opened the link.

Bill pressed his slicked cock against Severus's opening. He thrust inside in one, long push. "Perfect," he breathed.

Movements and feeling became one inside Severus's body and he was so close...so very close.

Bill leaned down and whispered in Severus's ear, "Let go, Love."

Severus obeyed and saw lights before the blackness enveloped him.

* * *

Ron knocked on Snape's door. He snorted to himself. Who would have thought that he would be welcomed in the Potions master's private quarters? Even more surprising, who would have predicted that Bill would have shared a room with Snape?

Bill opened the door. He was dressed casually in jeans and shirt. "This'd better be important. It's Sunday."

"You're whining." Ron shook his head. "I can't believe my older brother is whining because I woke him up."

"Come inside, Mr. Weasley, and tell us to what do we owe this pleasure."

Ron greeted the Potions master. "I'm here bearing gifts." He showed two videotapes.

Severus frowned. "What exactly are those?"

"Videotapes," Ron and Bill said together.

"And those would be..." Severus trailed.

"They are Muggle recording means. Gringott's put a Muggle security system in addition to the magical wards after they tried to break in. You put those in a machine and you can see images," Bill explained.

"And why do we want those?" Severus asked Ron.

"This one-" Ron showed them one tape. "- was taken in the restaurant you set up last night." Ron smirked, having seen what was in the tapes, or at least having seen enough to know what would happen. "Draco has voyeuristic tendencies. I nicked it before anyone could see it."

Severus blushed. "Pray tell us how they managed to run a Muggle devise at Hogwarts."

Ron shrugged. "Draco's a Slytherin. If there is the will, there is a way."

"And what does the second one contain?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Payback." Ron grinned. "I managed to get Harry and Draco in flagrante delicto."

Severus laughed. "Well done, Mr. Weasley.

**Blood is thicker...**

**March 13, 1998**

"Did the Headmaster tell you why he wanted to see us?" Harry asked as the staircase spiralled toward the sixth floor.

"For the umptieth time, no, he didn't tell me anything. We'll be there in a few seconds. You can keep your curiosity at bay for a few more instants." Draco shook his head. Harry acted like a little boy sometimes.

When they reached the office, Draco knocked at the door and stepped inside without waiting for an answer. He froze when he saw the person who was talking to Dumbledore. "Father..."

Lucius turned, surprised to hear his son's voice. He wanted to run and take his boy in his arms, but his upbringing prevented him to do so. Instead he nodded to his son. "Draco, Mr. Potter." Then, he turned back to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster smiled. "I know you're a busy man, Lucius, but I have some urgent business. If you would kindly wait for me..." Giving a meaningful glare to the two boys, he left his office.

"That man is an annoying, mingling idiot," Lucius exclaimed.

"Father..." Draco was still frozen on the spot. By Salazar, he missed his family so. 

"Yes, I think we have established that." Lucius wished that his wife were here. She would know what to do and say. She wouldn't be ashamed of taking their son in her arms.

"I missed you...and Mother." Draco's voice cracked and he was grateful for Harry's hand soothing his back.

Lucius moved closer. "I...I missed you, too." He fought his coldness and wrapped his arms around his son. Draco sagged against him. "Now, now, little Dragon, you know that we don't cry."

"Of course, Father." But Draco kept his head firmly buried against his father's chest. "How is Mother?"

"She is fine. She misses you so. Christmas without you was most upsetting for her...for me as well." He kissed his son's head. "Are you doing well?"

"As well as it can be expected." Draco finally pulled away from his father. "Sorry for my behaviour."

"It's quite all right, Draco. These are difficult times...for all of us." Lucius turned to look at his son's lover. "And you? You're still alive. You've upset quite a few people with your resilience to death." Lucius couldn't suppress a smile. For once, he hadn't been the one to suffer Voldemort's wrath when the little Hufflepuff witch had failed to kill Potter.

"What can I say? I'd rather be alive than dead, if it's the same with you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry kept his eyes on the man. He loved Draco, but his love didn't make him underestimate Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius uncharacteristically laughed. "Oh, it's quite all right with me. I wasn't a bit surprised when you caught that witch."

Draco snorted. "He didn't catch her. The Boy Who Lived was saved from a Hufflepuff by a Ravenclaw witch."

"Hey, I was being polite by helping her. How was I supposed to know that she wanted to kill me?" Harry asked playfully.

"Assume that everyone around you wants to kill you," Lucius advised.

"Even you?" Harry's voice was cold.

"Even me, but not at the moment," Lucius conceded. "I've come rather disillusioned with Voldemort's strategy and I will not kill you unless it's necessary for my survival."

"You can still change sides," Draco ventured. "You wouldn't be the only-"

"Draco," Harry cut him off.

"What? He's my father."

"And you're the first one to insist that everyone takes the Veritaserum before we go spilling our secrets," Harry explained in what he hoped was a calm tone.

"He is my father," Draco hissed through gritted teeth.

"And Ginny is Ron's sister. We said everyone." Harry stared at his boyfriend, hoping to convince him before this escalated into a fight.

"Mr. Potter, I've suspected for a long time that Severus was a spy, way before he finally told me. I don't see the need for secrecy now," Lucius commented.

"Not Severus." Draco stared at his father. "Last summer, I asked you to carefully consider the opportunities you have. You can still help us. We have the support of other Death Eaters. I won't give you the details, but it's a large group. However, we don't have anyone in his inner circle. Your help would be invaluable."

"My position also makes it more dangerous. If something goes wrong, I'm dead."

"Father, we've been following his actions. From what I've seen, you do something right, and you could be dead anyway, just because he doesn't like the colour of your robes or the aftershave you use. The man is insane, Father."

"Draco, stop trying. He obviously won't change. He believes that crap that Voldemort has been feeding them." Harry was ready to kick Lucius out of the school.

Lucius snorted. "Mr. Potter, I've stopped believing long ago. However, I don't see how I can support your cause and survive unscathed. The chances of discovery are quite high and so is death."

"They are not, Father. If we have your support, I know that you can convince Greg and Vince's fathers. If we're lucky, even Pansy's parents. You'll be surprised how many Death Eaters have joined our ranks in the past months."

"Draco, I think you've told him too much." Harry put his hand on his wand, wanting to obliviated Malfoy.

"Harry, sometimes we have to take risks. I think this is one of those times. If my father can convince some of the people of Voldemort's inner circle, we might be able to destroy him with minimum bloodshed." Draco regarded his father. For once, he saw respect in Lucius's eyes.

"Let's sit." Lucius moved to a chair and waited until the boys took a sit as well. "Tell me what you have in mind."

"I haven't planned all the details," Draco confessed. "I didn't think I would ever see you again or that I would have this opportunity. Have you noticed how many people are speaking about Voldemort's rebirth?"

Lucius nodded. "Am I to believe that you have something to do with it?"

Harry nodded. "We picked the people and we're feeding them the information. We might be 'kids', but I can give them what no one else can: an eyewitness account."

"That is true," Lucius pondered.

"The truthfulness of the information makes sure that they can't be discredited. We also know many things that the general public doesn't know. Some from the past, some we still obtain now..." Draco trailed.

"And what would my role be?"

"Well, before we get to that, you should know that we have about 50 Death Eaters loyal to us. Soon, there'll be more." Draco paused, letting the information settle.

Lucius got up and started pacing. "With all the arrests and deaths, there are only two hundred and fifty Death Eaters at the moment and you're saying that you have the loyalty of one fifth of that number. This is..." Lucius looked at his son with pride. "What you've done is amazing."

"I didn't do it alone, Father, but that's not the point. We know that he is planning to attack Hogwarts."

Lucius nodded. "Sometimes after Easter. I'm not sure for what he's waiting, he won't give details."

"If we could have the details just a day before the attack, we can have Hogwarts completely protected." Draco neared his father and put a hand on Lucius's shoulder. "The more Death Eaters we have on our side, the easier the battle will be. We can devise a way to recognise those loyal to us. You would be safe."

"That implies that you win. How do you plan to kill him? He is insane, but he is still a formidable Dark wizard."

"Severus, Bill and I are working on that," Harry answered. "We'll find a way to kill the bastard."

"And you are hopeful?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Harry sighed. "Draco, he knows too much either give him the Veritaserum and see if he helps us or obliviated him. We have no choice."

"I believe Mr. Potter is right." Smiling at his son, Lucius continued, "I believe I'd like to prove to your boyfriend how much I'd like to rid the world of Voldemort." He turned to stare at the Boy Who Lived. "But I'll help you only if you can prove to me that you will kill him on a permanent basis."

Draco left to obtain the truth serum. After taking the potion, Lucius confirmed his pledge and added that he would try to gather the support of other Death Eaters. Happy with the results and convinced that Dumbledore wouldn't return any time soon, Lucius decided to leave.

"Tell Mother I love her," Draco told his father.

Lucius caressed his son's face. "I shall, and I shall see you soon." He extended a hand to Harry and wasn't disappointed when the boy took it. "Mr. Potter, be well. My son seems extremely fond of you and I don't like for him to be disappointed."

Harry couldn't help a smile. "Of course, Sir. We could never disappoint Draco, could we?"

Lucius nodded and moved toward the door. He hesitated before leaving. "Tell Severus to look into Blood magic. I have an inkling that there you will find that for which you are looking."

"Thank you," Harry said but Lucius had already left. The Boy Who Lived suddenly smiled. 

"What's so funny?" Draco asked with a frown.

"I just realised that Voldemort doesn't have a chance against all of us." 

**Easter Surprises**

April 12, 1998  
Easter Sunday

The members of the dragon brigade had all stayed at Hogwarts during the Easter holidays. Now, they were all assembled in the potion lab, just like Severus had instructed them to do.

"Why are we up so early, Professor?" Lisa asked.

"We have been invited for Easter Sunday. It would be rude to arrive just in time to eat." Severus enjoyed the shocked expression on his students' faces. He couldn't really blame them. They hadn't left Hogwarts, except for the occasional Hogsmeade trip, since September.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Severus glared at Draco. "Are you implying that I do not understand our predicament or that I would negligently ignore it?"

Harry elbowed his lover. "That's not what Draco meant. He meant to say," Harry continued calmly, "that we are happy to leave as soon as you deem proper."

Severus almost smiled. Harry would go to great lengths to be allowed to leave the school, even learn the art of diplomacy.

Bill rolled his eyes at his lover's antics. "Let's go. Split into two groups." He took an old tablecloth and gave one to Severus. "Grab the tablecloth. We are portkeying out of Hogwarts."

* * *

"Home. We're home." Ron looked surprised at his house.

"All right, listen up. Those coloured pickets determine the perimeter of the warded area. No one will know we are here as long as we respect those limits," Bill informed the students.

"The house is warded as well," Molly said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to have you in our home."

Bill hugged his mother and shook his father's hand. "Thank you for letting us invade your house. They really needed to get out of the castle."

"Nonsense, Dear. We love kids and they can't do more damage than the twins." Molly smiled brightly.

"Fred and George have prepared a list of activities to keep them entertained. Merlin helps us all," Arthur told his son. "Charlie and Percy should be here soon."

Severus approached them, greeting his hosts. "It is a pleasure to see you."

Molly looked at them sternly. "Before I go find Ron and Ginny, we need to talk. Inside, now."

* * *

Bill and Severus sat next to each other at the dining table. Arthur took the head seat while Molly stood across the table from Severus and Bill.

"Ron wrote to us about your solution to the mark," Arthur started.

"Mum, dad, please. We know how Ron feels about it," Bill interjected.

"Be quiet!" Molly knew when to ask and when to give orders to her children. "While Ron has a tendency toward exaggeration, it's clear that he was worried about the situation."

"And frankly, so are we," Arthur concluded for his wife.

Molly stared at the two men sitting in her kitchen. Then, she focused on Severus. "Has my son been treating you well?"

The Slytherin looked at her in shock. He had expected accusations and finger pointing; he had never thought that they would be worried for him. Severus finally nodded. "Yes, he has. There have been some incidents along the ways, but we worked things out."

Arthur covered Severus's hand with his. "You have given Bill a great amount of power over you. We can't allow him to succumb to this power and hurt you."

"You will tell us if he does harm you, and we will put a stop to it. Do you understand, Severus?" Molly kept her eyes on the man who had for a long time terrorised her children. Now, he looked like a lost child himself.

Severus swallowed hard and finally nodded.

Arthur smiled at him and patted his back. "Good. Now, I believe it's time that Molly and I find our other children."

Severus sat still as Molly and Arthur left the house. 

Bill rubbed his back. "Severus, are you all right?"

Severus shook his head. "I..."

"What is it, Love? You're scaring me."

"They care about me," he said, still surprised.

Bill laughed. "Of course, they do. Mum will try to run your life. One gets used to it." Bill hugged his lover, giving him time to regain control over his emotions before they joined the others.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione came running toward the couple. "How are you?"

"We're fine, Dear." Molly hugged the girl and looked at the boy standing behind her. "Who might this be?"

Hermione blushed. "This is Greg, Greg Goyle. He's my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Greg said politely.

Arthur sighed. Too many members of his family were getting involved with Slytherins, children of dangerous people. "Hermione is like a daughter. You treat her well or you'll have to deal with us."

Greg grinned. "Don't worry. Hermione wouldn't let me do otherwise. She is a tough witch."

Molly smiled at the couple. "I'm glad you're happy, Hermione. Have you seen my children?"

"Ginny is over there with Vince and Millie." Hermione pointed to the side of the house.

Molly narrowed her eyes. "What is going on between Ginny and that boy?"

Hermione frowned, confused. Greg answered for her. "Nothing, Mrs. Weasley. They are good friends. Millie and Vince are very soft-spoken and so is Ginny. They get along really well."

"My dear boy, while I believe you, I know my daughter and I know that look." Molly sighed. 

Arthur took his wife's hand. "Honey, she is growing up. Let her make her choices, just like the boys have."

Molly looked at her husband in disbelief. "You don't think I want to make the choice for the boys as well. Come on, let's find Ron. Oh, and Hermione, make sure you phone you parents before you go back to school. They would love to hear your voice."

* * *

Molly and Arthur looked on, dumbfounded. 

"He didn't tell us." 

Arthur tried to smile. "Maybe, it's not that bad."

"She's a Parkinson. They are just as bad as the Malfoys."

"And we accepted Draco because Harry asked us," Arthur pointed out. "Besides, I don't think we have a choice. You might know our children, but I know the look on Ron's face. It's the same I had when I thought about you."

"Should we meet her, then?"

Molly and Arthur reached the couple. As soon as they reached them, Ron stepped away from Pansy and hugged them both. "Mum, dad, I like you to meet Pansy. She is..."

Pansy rolled her eyes when she saw her boyfriend blush. "He means that I'm his girlfriend and he hopes that you don't mind that I'm a Parkinson. Especially since I haven't spoken to my parents since the beginning of the school year. And of course, the fact that I'm a Slytherin shouldn't be a problem considering Bill and Professor Snape." Pansy turned to look at Ron. "Did I miss anything, Honey?"

Ron finally smiled. "No. And you did it without your little list."

She elbowed him, but smiled back.

"I see you have Ron under control," Molly remarked.

Pansy tensed. Ron hugged her from behind. "She was just joking, Mum. No one has anyone under control, unlike your other son."

Pansy turned her head. "Leave them alone, Ron. You've given them enough grief. Do it for me?"

Ron forgot about his parents and focuses on his girlfriend. "All right." He kissed her lightly.

"Get a room, you two," Fred exclaimed.

Pansy snorted. "This is not very effective coming from you."

"Hey, I take exception. I am an angel."

Blaise sniggered. "Not even when you sleep."

"And how would you know..." Molly stared at the boy.

"Blaise, my name is Blaise." He smiled and shook her hand, ignoring the question like the perfect Slytherin he was.

"And you and our son..." Arthur was still trying to figure out if Fred would ever settle down.

"We're friends," Fred put in.

"Very good friends," George said, having heard his twin's comment. 

"They are practically married," Angelina commented. "They have been friends for almost two months." She looked at Molly and they shared a meaningful look.

"Just because I don't change lovers every night doesn't mean that I'm getting married," Fred said exasperated.

"Speaking of changing lovers, who is the man with Charlie?" George looked at where his two eldest brothers were talking to Severus and another wizard.

"They are colleagues," Molly told his son. "Nothing more. You know Charlie..."

"Never sleep with anyone a second time, or they'll expect something," Fred, George, and Ron said in unison.

"I can't believe Charlie taught you that." Arthur was dismayed by Charlie's attitude toward sex and he didn't want the others to follow his example.

"Don't worry, Mr Weasley. Fred is quite smitten with Blaise." Pansy smirked at the two. "So much so that he sneaks in to meet Blaise at night."

"I do not sneak in," Fred said haughtily. "I did try once," he finally confessed. "When I left, I heard a voice 'Mr. Weasley, you tripped every ward in the school, trying to reach your boyfriend. I would appreciate if you let me know from now on'. I couldn't believe that Severus was there."

Blaise hit his arm. "You never told me."

"What should I have said? I need to get permission from my brother's lover or I'll wake up the Headmaster. And I really don't want to explain to Dumbledore why I'm trying to get to the Slytherin dormitory."

George laughed. "Poor man, you must keep him awake every night."

"Oh no, after the first few nights, he stopped. 'Mr. Weasley, I do intend to get some sleep. From now on, you will arrive before curfew and leave in the morning. If you're late, you will see the Headmaster'." Fred smirked. "I never miss curfew, now."

Molly shook her head. "I'm surprised the poor man hasn't left Bill, yet. He has to deal with all of you."

"He seems to be getting along with Charlie and Percy." Ron nodded toward Severus, where Percy had joined his other brothers.

* * *

Bill looked around and finally asked, "Where is Penelope?"

"We broke up about a month ago," Percy said tersely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No one told me."

Percy shrugged. "It's all right. It's not important."

Bill looked at his brother. Percy had learned to stay in the background, being ignored in favour of the boisterous twins or Ron and Ginny, the babies of the family. Bill put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Of course, it's important."

"It's over, Bill. Nothing to talk about. If you'll excuse me." Percy left them and went inside.

Bill stared at Charlie. "How long has he been like that?"

"From what mum tells me, since he broke up with Penelope," Charlie answered uneasily.

"Has anyone tried to talk to him?" 

Charlie sniggered. "We're talking about Percy. He doesn't talk to me since I'm an overgrown child, who plays with fire instead of getting a real job. He thinks the twins should either go to nursery school or be locked at St. Mungo's."

"I knew there was a reason that I always liked him best," Severus noted.

Bill smiled and shook his head. "As much as I love to discuss why you would love my brother more than me, this is serious."

"He will talk to you, you know? He respects you, Bill. No matter how much he whines when you call him 'little brother', he looks up to you," Charlie told his brother.

"All right, I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Bill opened the door of Percy's room to find his brother sitting on the floor, his back resting against the bed. "Percy, are you okay?"

Percy raised his head. "Would you believe me if I said 'yes'?"

Bill smiled. "No, not really." He closed the door and sat on the bed. "Come up here. If I mess up my trousers, I have to listen to Severus complain."

Percy laughed as he moved to sit next to Bill. "He is more powerful than mum. Never seen you care about your clothes." 

Bill shrugged. "What can I say? One does stupid things in the name of love." He playfully smacked Percy's thigh. "So why did you broke up with Penelope?"

Percy shook his head. "I didn't. She left me. She said that I didn't love her enough."

"Did you?" Bill ran his fingers through Percy's hair. "Come on, talk to me."

Percy stared at his brother. "I truly don't know. She was my best friend and I loved her, still do, but..." He rested his head on Bill's shoulder. "How did you know you were gay?"

That was not the question that Bill was expecting, but he hid his surprise. He wanted Percy to feel comfortable. "I knew when I was at Hogwarts. All the boys were always trying to sneak into the girls' dormitory, excited to see them naked. I never did."

"I never did such a thing, either," Percy said.

"Of course not. You're too much of a gentleman. I, on the other hand, had no qualms about spying on people. I simply preferred to look at the naked boys in the shower," Bill replied with a smirk.

"I never did that, either. That's it. I'm asexual," Percy said with exaggerated seriousness before they started laughing.

When they calmed down, Bill asked, "Why did you ask me?"

Percy bent a leg and rested his elbow on his knee. "Don't know. You, Charlie and Fred seem so happy. You have a steady relationship, they change boyfriends at the drop of a hat, but the three of you are happy."

"So are George and Ron and they are straight." Bill shook his head. "There is more to it, isn't it?"

"I don't know. I think I'm curious. I know I shouldn't be; I'm too old to experiment."

"Percy, you've always done what people expected of you. Now, do what you feel it's right for you. Don't be afraid to experiment. You don't have to do what I did or what Charlie does. Do what feels right to you." Bill put Percy in a headlock and rubbed his hair. "Be happy, little brother."

* * *

That night, Severus lay next to his lover.

"What are you thinking, Sev?"

"You know, I've always thought that your parents were insane. Who in their right mind would ever want seven children? I mean, no pureblood would ever lower himself to such levels."

Bill propped himself on his elbow and looked at his lover. "And now?"

Severus rolled to his side until he was face to face with Bill. "The way you care for each other is amazing. I didn't appreciate it when they were here during the summer. I was too worried about what they would think about us, but this time...you're really lucky to have had your family growing up."

"I know. I love them immensely and they love me." Bill grazed Severus's cheek. "Now, they love you as well. You're not going to get rid of the Weasleys anytime soon."

Severus rolled on top of his lover and kissed him. "I don't think I mind," he said before making love to Bill.

**The End**

**June 8, 1998**

Walking speedily and under the cover of darkness, she reached the castle. Nothing would stop her. She might have not been inside the school for years, but she had been a student and knew well how to get around the school. Narcissa Malfoy went directly to the headmaster's office. 

When she reached the office, she was greeted by Albus Dumbledore in a horrible nightgown. Her first thought was how truly appalling the nightgown was. Her second one was that her husband and son would never be caught into something so horrible even in the middle of the night. Her third was that the man really didn't dress any better during the day.

"Mrs. Malfoy, is there a reason why you're here? It's almost midnight?"

Narcissa shook herself from her reverie. "Oh yes, I'm here because at seven a.m., Voldemort will attack Hogwarts."

* * *

They were all grouped in one of the underground chambers: the members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Dragon brigade, the alumni and the Aurors loyal to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised his hands and silence enveloped the large cavern. "I'm sorry for the abrupt summon, but we have received news that Voldemort will attack the school in the morning."

A number of voices raised the question that was in everyone's mind. "How do you know?"

Albus gestured toward Narcissa, who was currently standing between Harry and Draco. "Mrs. Malfoy, would you care to explain?"

The expression on her face indicated that she'd rather speak to her son, but she did explain. "My husband was summoned around nine o'clock. He is still at Voldemort's side and he is not allowed to leave. He asked me to inform the Headmaster."

"How did you talk with your husband?" Remus asked.

Narcissa smirked. "Lucius left Hogwarts two years before me. We designed a way to communicate so we could arrange our meetings."

Draco groaned. "Mother, please, I don't need to hear the details."

Narcissa waved her hand. "Nonsense. You're alive, therefore your father and I have had sex. We actually enjoy sex even for non-reproductive purposes." 

Harry chuckled. Merlin, the few times he had met this woman, she had provided for amusement and love. He was looking forward to getting to know her. If he survived Voldemort, he amended in his head.

"Could you tell us how you do it?" Sirius asked. His first rule still was never to trust a Slytherin.

"Why should I?" she asked haughtily.

"Narcissa, Dear, Black is a Gryffindor. He won't understand an explanation unless you show him," Severus said with a curled lip.

Bill elbowed him. "Be nice. I'm a Gryffindor, too."

"It'll make Harry happy if you explained," Draco put in to avoid more discussion.

"Oh, well, if it'll make your Harry happy." She smiled at Harry before opening her purse and taking out her compact.

"Father talks to you with powder?" Draco asked confused.

"No, Dear. I use this and he receives my messages in his pocket watch and vice versa." She handed the compact to Dumbledore. "You can verify the spell if you wish."

"That's quite all right, Mrs. Malfoy. Please, continue with your information." Albus smiled at her, but the smile had no effect on the witch.

"The attack will come at 7:00 am this morning. There will be 234 Death Eaters." She shrugged. "That's all I know. Lucius couldn't very well tell Voldemort that he needed privacy to betray him."

Harry covered his mouth to cover the smile on his face. Severus sniggered.

"For the record, we have 78 Death Eaters that are loyal to us," Draco announced.

"How do we recognise them?" Summers, one of the Aurors, asked.

"They will have the Hogwarts crest on their chest and sleeves," Greg explained.

"Our first job needs to be the protection of the students," Minerva said. "We'll find the prefects and make sure they don't leave their dormitories.

"We need to barricade all the windows. There is a spell I had looked into. It will prevent anyone from getting in, but it will allow people from the inside to leave," Flitwick said. "Just in case, they make it inside the castle."

"The back door needs to be warded, too," Bill said. "This way, they only have one way in: the front door."

"If we settle outside and wait for them, we'd be able to surround them," Ron noted. Then, he blushed. There were Aurors and experienced wizards present. He really shouldn't be doing the planning.

Pansy kissed him on the cheek. "Don't let them intimidate you. You're a brilliant strategist," she whispered in his ear.

"The boy has a point," another Auror chipped in. "If we barricade all the windows and back door, they can only come in from the front. We can be in position and surround them."

"We still have a not so small problem. Even if we neutralise all the Death Eaters, we still have to deal with You-Know-Who," Arabella pointed out.

The whispers in the chamber became louder. Albus, once more, brought order in the room. "I believe Severus has found a solution. Severus?"

The Potions master nodded. "Harry and I know what to do."

"Maybe, you should share your plan. Just in case..." Albus said gently.

"Well, there is no point in explaining the spell. Only Harry can perform it since his blood is mixed with Voldemort's. My job is to make sure that Harry can touch an open wound on Voldemort's body. If something happens to me, that becomes your priority. If Harry dies, we're all dead."

"How cheery, Severus." Narcissa smiled. "However, that monster will not hurt Harry."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you really don't have to stay," Albus told her.

The witch laughed. "You don't truly believe that I would go home when my family is here. You've underestimated the power of a Slytherin mother, Headmaster."

"Very well. I think it's time we get some rest. Filius, let me know if you need help with the charms." Albus neared Severus. "Please, make sure you speak to the Slytherins before you retire, Severus. They will only listen to you."

Severus nodded and left. 

Albus stopped Bill before he could join his family. "I have a favour to ask, Bill."

The DADA teacher nodded. "If I can."

"Keep an eye on Severus. Hinder his task if you have to. I will not let him sacrifice himself for this."

"Headmaster?"

"Bill, I'm an old man. My life can be counted in weeks, months if I'm lucky. I never expected to live this long. I will make certain that Harry has time to cast the spell, but I want Severus safe. You will help me, won't you?"

Bill fought the emotions he was feeling. "Yes, and thank you."

"No need to thank me. I've made too many mistakes with Severus and the other Slytherins. It's time I do something right." Albus patted Bill's arm. "Now, go talk to your family and then get some rest...and get Severus to rest."

"I will. I'll see you later, Headmaster."

"Bill, come here," Ron called him. The Gryffindor made sure that all of his family was present. He called Harry, Hermione and their partners as well. Then, he turned to his girlfriend. "Pansy, I know I'm not as rich as your family, and I'm just a student with no job...really I'm totally unprepared...I don't even have..." Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm bullocking this up..."

"What are you trying to tell me, Ron?" Pansy said patiently.

Ron dropped on one knee. "If we survive, I would be honoured if you accepted to become my wife."

Pansy covered his mouth with a hand, fighting tears of joy. She finally nodded. "Yes...yes," she said with more conviction. "I'd love to be your wife."

Ron got up and kissed her. Pansy interlaced her fingers behind Ron's neck and enjoyed the moment. They might never be married, but just the idea was making her giddy. They stayed with their forehead resting against each other's and ignored the commotion around them.

"Love you," Ron told her.

"Love you, too, Ronald Weasley," she whispered back. 

"Hey, Pansy and Weasley are getting married," Greg said loudly so that all the members of the brigade could here.

"To all of them or one in particular," Stephen yelled back.

"You're an idiot, Cornfoot," Pansy retorted.

"I am not; I'm a Ravenclaw."

"But you're also an arse," Ron told him. He stepped back to avoid Molly's slap. "Sorry, mum, but he can't make fun of Pansy."

Molly sighed. "Of course not. However, you should truly mind your manners."

"Mum, let him be," Bill smiled at them. "I think you should get rest. And Pansy..." He waited for the girl to finally look away from Ron. "I'm glad you're part of the family."

She quickly hugged him and then followed Ron. Slowly, everyone reached his or her temporary rooms for a few moments of peace.

* * *

Severus quietly slipped under the covers.

"You're back." Bill snuggled closer.

"I talked to the Slytherins before helping Filius." Severus spooned against his lover's naked body.

"Sev, I need you tonight."

Severus didn't ask. He slowly prepared his lover and soon he was inside Bill's body. They moved slowly, kissing and murmuring tender words, their bond open and carried Bill's love.

* * *

"My longest relationship has been a week," Blaise confessed. "I never thought we would be together for so long."

Fred ran his thumb over his lover's bottom lip. "Shush, there is no need for words." He kissed Blaise passionately before saying, "I want to fuck you."

Blaise took his clothes off, as Fred did the same. He kneeled in front of his lover. He took Fred's cock in his mouth while playing with his own erection. As soon as Fred was hard, Blaise pulled back and kneeled on all four, presenting his arse to his lover. He turned his head. "Fuck me. Now."

Fred spit on his hand and quickly prepared his lover. Slicking his own erection, he entered brutally. He never gave Blaise time to adjust. He moved viciously, anger and need driving both young men.

Afterwards, they lay together, receiving the tenderness they both craved.

* * *

Ron lay on his back, his hands closed around Pansy's waist. She rode him slowly, her splayed fingers over his heart and her eyes locked on his.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to his fiance. His heart fluttered at the mere thought. 

"No, I'm not...I love you." She kept moving as tears streaked her face.

With one hand, Ron gently dried her cheeks. "Don't cry. We'll have the most magnificent wedding. You'll see."

Pansy leaned down. Her lips merely touched Ron's like a butterfly gently landing on a petal before flying away again. "I don't care as long as I'm with you.

* * *

Greg brushed Hermione's hair. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "If something happens, I want...I want to know what it feels to be with you."

There was nothing he could say. They had decided to wait, but now...waiting was not an option.

"Please, Greg."

"I wish I could give you all the time you need." Suddenly the small bed in the Head Girl's room seemed too big and he pulled her close. 

"I know, but you can't. You can give me your love."

Greg smiled. "What a practical Gryffindor," were his last words before he made love to his girlfriend for the first and possibly last time.

* * *

Draco and Harry were in Draco's room. They were lying close together, arms and legs intertwined.

"Don't do anything stupid." Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "Wait until he's distracted."

Harry nodded. "I don't...don't want to talk about it anymore."

Draco smirked. "What would you like to do instead?"

"I want you, balls deep inside me, making me feel that you love me...you care for me...that I'm alive...make me feel."

Draco was suddenly on top of his love. He framed Harry's face with his hands. "I will make you fly and I'll do it again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. I will continue to do so until we die."

Harry pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Draco's waist. It still amazed Harry how well his body accommodated Draco. When his lover was sheathed inside him, Harry smiled. "You just promised me eternity. I think I like it."

And for a few moments, two young men believed that the future would be theirs.

**A New Beginning**

**June 9, 1998**

The first rays of the morning sun began to bathe the sky. Inside the castle, people moved swiftly, getting ready to perform their assigned tasks. They were also saying their last good-byes.

Narcissa gently knocked on her son's door. Harry opened the door. Both boys were ready to face the day, dressed in their school robes and with a determined look on their faces.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiled. "Good morning, Dear, and please call me Narcissa." She stepped inside and hugged her son.

"Mother, are you sure you want to stay?"

She nodded. "I belong here with my husband and my sons." She extended a hand toward Harry. "I don't know you, Harry, but you must be a great young man if you have managed to capture my son's heart. Malfoys don't love easily. I look forward to getting to know you."

When Harry took her hand, she pulled him closer and hugged him. "You're being very brave, and I know that your parents would be really proud of you." She felt his tears wet her neck. She just pulled him closer as she reached for Draco. Every boy needed a mother.

* * *

"Remus, I was going to see Harry before..." Sirius hugged his friend. "Please, be careful out there."

"I will. You do the same, you hear. No rushing in like the Gryffindor you are." Remus smiled.

"Hey, I resent that. You're a Gryffindor, too." It was nice to banter like old times. It was better than crying in the middle of the hallway.

"Let's go find Harry and you can buy me a firewhiskey later."

"I'll buy you the entire bloody pub once this is over."

* * *

Molly looked at her children and couldn't keep the tears at bay. They were all here. Some of them had their partners. She shook her head. Who would have thought that there would be so many Slytherins: Severus, Blaise, and Pansy? Well, there were also Greg and Draco since Hermione and Harry had become part of her family. 

"Mum, you're not going to cry, are you?" George teased her.

"You know at least now I can tell you two apart," she answered jokingly. "You have Angelina permanently attached to you and Fred has Blaise."

The twins looked at each other and smirked. "Maybe we'll start sharing partners just to confuse you," Fred said.

Molly groaned. "You're already thinking like a Slytherin. Or maybe you always did. I can't believe that a good Gryffindor could come up with half the pranks you and your brother invented."

"I beg to differ, Molly," Severus answered. "It's been my experience in this school that the Gryffindors are always the most destructive. Slytherins will get others to do their dirty work."

Pansy, Blaise and Draco snickered. 

"You're suck a liar, Severus," Harry said affectionately. "If that were true, you wouldn't be the one at my side today."

Severus looked at the boy. There was nothing he could say to that. He was ready to protect him against anyone and everyone, even Voldemort.

"He's right, you know?" Remus told him quietly. 

"I didn't see you come in," Severus answered.

"Sirius wanted to see Harry." Remus put a hand on the Slytherin's arm. "Severus, I know our relationship has been complicated, but...you are a friend, a dear friend. Please, be careful out there."

Remus couldn't help the smile when he felt someone approach them. He didn't have to turn to know that Bill was there. "Bill, convince him to be careful." Remus turned his head and looked at the other man. "And you be careful, too. I'll leave you two alone."

Remus looked around and saw Sirius, Harry, and Draco together.

"I know we didn't get to a good start," Sirius acknowledged, "but I am thankful for your support, Draco. You mean a lot to Harry and that means that you mean a lot to me. Not that I'll stop being a jerk. Just so you know."

Draco laughed. "Don't worry. I don't expect Harry to stop being a jerk. I think it is part of the Gryffindor DNA."

Harry pouted. "I think he just offended us, Sirius."

"You think." Sirius shook his head and smiled. "Be careful, both of you."

* * *

The students were safely locked in their dormitories with a teacher in each house.

The members of the Order and of the brigade were outside. They had followed Ron's suggestion. Natural and magical protections would prevent the Death Eaters from seeing them until it would be too late.

Severus and Harry were the only ones still inside. They knew that Voldemort would want them above all.

"Harry...I never got along with your father and I took it out on you, but... the past months have been a revelation. I'm truly honoured to know you."

Harry hugged the Potions master. "I love you, Severus, and we'll make it through. We won't give him the satisfaction."

Severus brushed Harry's hair. "Of course, we won't. You will outlive him and you will be happy." Severus paused, trying to push down what he was feeling. "I have a favour to ask you."

Harry looked at his teacher. "Of course. Anything."

"If something happens to me...tell Bill...tell him that I love him and...that he is the best thing that happened to me."

Harry shook his head. "I won't. You'll be there to tell him yourself."

"Please..." Severus's voice cracked. 

"All right, Severus." Harry nodded. "I'll tell him."

* * *

The Death Eaters used portkeys to reach the Hogwarts grounds. Severus and Harry were immediately informed through the wards they had set. 

"Let's go kick his arse," Harry said.

"All right. Now, remember, the man loves to talk. We need to use that to get as close as possible."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know. Make him talk, get close, cut my hands, do the spell and send dear old Voldie to Hell. I think I've got it."

Severus smirked. "Please, do call him so. The look on his face should repay me for all the sacrifices I've made."

Walking shoulder to shoulder, they stepped outside. Voldemort stood in front of his Death Eaters. His eyes went to the two wizards. "Ssseverusss, I am ssso disssappointed in you. You left me, and for what? Dumbledore locked himssself inssside and sssent you and a child to do hisss work."

"I'm not doing this for Dumbledore," Severus replied calmly. With his left hand on Harry's back, he made certain that the boy kept walking. 

"You betrayed your idealsss: pureblood sssuperiority."

Harry snorted. "Did you forget that you're a Mudblood, too?" Harry purposely used the insult to unnerve the Dark wizard. "At least, I can say that both my parents were wizards."

"Sssilent!" Voldemort raised his wand.

Severus cursed. The damn boy simply couldn't keep quiet. They didn't need Voldemort's attention on Harry. "He's right, Tom," he said quickly. "Your father is nothing but a filthy Muggle and you are a Mudblood."

"You," Voldemort spat out. "You brainwashed my Ssslytherinsss. You took them from me."

"Your Slytherins?" Severus kept moving. In his peripheral vision, he saw the Hogwarts crest appear on many robes. His hands closed on his wand and a knife. "They are my Slytherins. I've taught them that we are purebloods and we do not kneel in front of someone like you."

That was when Severus felt the impact of the Cruciatus on his body. The effect only lasted a second. Immediately, a new sensation invaded him. The pleasure on his nerve centre neutralised the pain. He silently thanked Bill for his quick intervention.

"What?" Voldemort looked at his former servant with astonishment. It only lasted a moment. "I see you found a way around the Cruciatus, but I know many more curses."

This time the pain attacked his bones. He fell limp on the ground. He fought the pain, trying to drag his body closer to Voldemort. 

The next moments were like a surreal dream for Severus. He only saw snapshots of the events. Harry cut his palms... Death Eaters falling on the ground... Peter captured by Aurors...Albus appearing and sending a hex to cut Voldemort's cheeks...Voldemort using the Avada Kedavra...Harry framing Voldemort's face with his bloodied hands...Voldemort exploding into nothingness...

Severus breathed hard as the pain evaporated. He scanned the field. The remaining Death Eaters were looking for a way to escape, some reached the apparating line. Then, he saw Albus's body. 

Uncaring of what was happening, Severus moved to the Headmaster's side. He knelt and hugged the body. "You shouldn't have...I was supposed to die...it was my job, Albus..."

Severus felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't turn. Bill hugged him. "He loved you like a son, Severus, and he wanted to protect you."

"He shouldn't have." His voice was cold. He needed to suppress his emotions because if he didn't, he would start crying like a babe missing his mother's tits.

Bill raised his head when he saw shadows. Two mediwizards with identifying crests on their robes stood next to them.

Bill kissed Severus's cheek. "Let go, Love. They need to take care of Albus's body."

Severus finally looked at his lover, and nodded. "I'd better see if I could help." Keeping busy would prevent him from thinking.

Bill shook his head. "I'm taking you to our room."

* * *

**June 10, 1998**

Headmistress McGonagall looked at all the alumni that had turned out for Albus's funeral. He would have been proud of his children, especially the one standing at her right. She smiled at Severus. Yes, he would be a very good deputy Headmaster. Now, if she could find a Head for Gryffindor. She never expected Bill to refuse the position.

As the last spell to release Albus's soul was completed, Minerva stepped onto the podium. A quick spell enabled her to magnify her voice.

"I know many people have fond memories of Albus Dumbledore and I am one of them. However, I will not stand here to tell you what I think, but I'm here to tell you what Albus wanted you to know." She carefully opened a letter and began to read:

_Dear Friends,_

_I would like to thank you all for making my life richer. I have learned in my long life to appreciate the good and bad traits that exist in each of us. However, this understanding hasn't come without a price._

_I take this opportunity to apologise to all of you for my blindness. I know that I have pitted student against student simply based on their House. A dear friend and a few young students have shown me how unity can eradicate hate._

_I want to apologise to my beloved Gryffindors, and Harry in particular, for always relying on them, without caring for their sacrifices. You are noble and brave, but you are human. It was unfair of me to put my House on such high pedestal, ready to fall or to be knocked down._

_I apologise to the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws for underestimating their importance and their power. Recent events have shown me that strength and courage can be found in such noble Houses, just as much as they can be found in Gryffindor._

_And finally, my humblest apologises to all the Slytherins. My past experience with one particular Slytherin has coloured my vision of the entire House. I let my prejudice influence the entire school. For this, I am truly sorry. However, I am so proud that you have survived and overcome all these obstacles._

_A special thank you to all the teachers that have worked with me to shape so many young minds. Without your help, I could have never kept the standards for which Hogwarts is renowned throughout the wizarding world._

_Finally, my deepest thanks to all the people that helped fight Voldemort. And please, let's use his name. If this letter is being read, then the man is dead._

_Harry Potter might have finally killed Voldemort, but everyone had a vital role in this fight. Each wizard and witch helped. Once again, I am proud of the Slytherins and their efforts. Without their support, it would have been a much deadlier fight._

_Lastly, I want to thank Severus Snape for his help throughout the years. I know you're probably thinking that I'm an old fool, embarrassing both of us in public, but Severus, please know how much I valued our friendship._

_This is probably the longest speech I've made and I'm not even alive. So I will conclude wishing all of you a long and happy life._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Minerva calmly folded the letter. She refused to dry the tears falling down her face. They were tears of love and she was proud of them.

She looked at Severus. He smiled at her for the first time in decades. She smiled back. Then, she looked at the faces in front of her: Harry Potter standing in the middle of the Malfoy family, the Weasleys surrounded by Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs mixed together. Her smile got bigger.

"I believe Albus said it best. Have a long and happy life."


End file.
